Living the Dream in Gotham
by Siampie1990
Summary: A more realistic take on a fan getting stuck in the Batman universe. Follow Emma as she's adapting to her new life and more importantly, as she comes to terms with her involvement in the life of the vigilante of Gotham City.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Author Notes: **__**So, this story has been inspired by Reality written by LovelyAmberLight. Her story involved an OC who falls into the Doctor Who universe with all the knowledge that goes with it. She treated this subject from a more realistic point of view. I found many good fanfiction that involved someone falling into their favourite TV Show, books or movies universe where they know and the characters just accept the situation but in Reality the character doesn't believe the OC. And they don't trust her. This is what I'm going to do. If you're not interesting, don't read. If you are, don't hesitate to tell me what you think.**_

 _ **New Story, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Have you ever have that feeling that you are still dreaming or either you are actually dreaming? You know that floating moment where you don't know if the scenery before your very eyes is real or not. You look around you dumbfounded, gaping at everything you see, trying to figure out what the heck happened to you. Or remember what happened to you before you sorta woke up. Oh, why am I asking all these questions? Well, this is how I'm feeling right now.

I'm standing on the sidewalks of the pretty looking city with no idea how I got here in the first place. It's quite fancy with the tall building pretty beautifully designed. People are walking around me like the devil himself were chasing them. And here I am, trying to figure out what the hell is happening to me.

I won't be able to tell you what I was actually doing before I got here because I actually don't remember. I thought about calling 911 but to tell them what. "Oh, I'm sorry officer. I have no idea how I got here but I would like you to help me find my way back home." Or I could simply call home which I did. I was answered by a freaky woman who told me to go to hell. That's how I knew I was pretty screwed. Well, after several calls. You know in case someone was pranking me which they weren't.

No need to tell you, I was having a little breakdown right here. Hyperventilating, panicking, and looking for something that could give me my exact location. There was a guy selling newspaper nearby. I rushed up to the stall and took the first paper I saw. My heart stopped when I read the title of the paper; "The Gotham Times."

Gotham Times like in Gotham City of the Batman Universe. This Gotham City. I know it's not real but it is for me now. If you think I'm accepting the situation quite easily, you are so wrong. Because I didn't accept it quickly or easily and I think I'm still adjusting to it.

You know how many times I wished to be in this universe, dreaming about meeting Batman and Bruce Wayne. Too many times. My favorite Batman has always been Michael Keaton and now Christian Bale. Michael Keaton is the first Batman have seen on screen and it was great. And I liked Christian Bale for obvious reasons. He's good looking and Christopher Nolan has done an amazing job with this movie. How not to like it? It was quite difficult not to.

Anyway, I was on some sort of panic frenzy but human being do the most incredible things when it comes to survival. I would like to say that I went to the police station and asked for help. I would love to say that I've figured out a way to go home. And some of you might want me to say that I went directly to the Wayne Tower and asked for Mr. Wayne. Well, I didn't. If Human beings are able to do the most incredible things when it comes to survival, others are able to do the stupidest things.

Alright, let's think for a moment, if I'm really in Gotham City that means that I'm actually in the Batman Universe and judging by the looks of this City, in the Nolanuniverse. So, if I'm in Gotham City, that means that Batman is real, so is Bruce Wayne and all the villains that comes with the benefit to live in this world. Of course, fantasizing about living in a world and actually living in it, it's not the same thing.

I had no will nor desire to be confronted with the danger that came with living in Gotham City. So, I did what possibly many others or just a few would do. Get as far away as possible from Gotham City or for lack of money as far away from the Wayne building. Problem is as far away from the Wayne tower means that you are living in the worst part of the city.

I really had nothing for me. No money, no jobs, no family. Well, it's not really like I had one before. I had nothing but the clothes on my back and my purse. I had no idea what the heck I was doing. For the first few nights, I'm ashamed to say that I've slept in the streets. On a bench in a park, behind a dumpster. You might think I was stupid and maybe I was. I should have looked for help immediately but I said I wasn't thinking rationally.

Eventually, I had enough of this and seeing I wasn't near anything from going back home. I went to a refuge for one night. I swallowed my pride and went to grab something to eat. I looked pretty odd among the many homeless people that were there to grab something to eat. I was dirty, starving and lost.

I know what you are all thinking why doesn't she go to the Wayne Manor and tell the truth to Alfred? Maybe she got a place to stay, she won't to go through this. But I didn't want to. Not by pride or by stupidity. I didn't want to go because I'm a coward. I like to think that I'm brave but I'm not. That's why I love the heroes in those kind of movie. Because they're not scared to act. They help people because someone has to. They are helping people for the greater good, sacrificing themselves and their lives to do so.

I'm not ready to do that. I could help, sure but…I was taught not to get involved in things that doesn't concern me. I always did as I was taught. Me, going to that refuge was the bravest thing I've ever done in my life. Admitting that I was no other solution but to get in there was the bravest thing I've ever done and that's how sad it was.

After going to the refuge, which I took as a humiliation, I've made up my mind. Whether it's the real world or not, I had to do something. Wake up! I had to. In order to survive. I needed to find a job and a home, earn a living. Like I used to do before. I wouldn't sleep in the streets for one more night, I wouldn't go to that refuge one more day. I wouldn't take this humiliation anymore.

But how can I get a job when I don't even know if my ID is available? What if it's not? What then? As I said, human beings are capable of most incredible things in times of survival. They mind becomes sharper, they also become quick thinker. So, I went to the city hall and I asked them what I needed to do in order to get a new ID. Since mine has been stolen. The receptionist was kind enough to help me fill up the form. I served her some sad story about how I got robbed a few days ago, all my papers and money has been taken and I was left with nothing. So, she was kind enough to help and she paid the fees for me. In those tough times, I had some luck and I promised her that as soon as I got money, I will pay her back.

Those acting skills came to me from years of living in the streets prior to my arrival in Gotham. That's why I didn't want to do this again, I knew how hard it was. How dangerous it could be. It took me years to get out of it and I wasn't ready to go back to that life. I won't. So, with the promise of a new ID card soon to be delivered. I started to look for a small job. I spent an entire day in small shops, restaurants and bars looking for a job. But no one seemed inclined to give that one job that would help me get some money. Not that day at least.

I spent one more night in the streets, once again in the park. The weather was pretty cold and I was shivering on that bench, teeth shattering. I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes that night. I couldn't help feeling sorry for myself. And I wished dying of hypothermia that night, at least that nightmare would be over. Yeah, living in Gotham was not agreeable. Especially, when you have no one and no money. When you are no one, life in Gotham is not worth living.

* * *

 _ **I'm trying to make it realistic but I don't know if I succeeded in doing so. So, just let me know what you think about this first chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to loveshona93 and to Leopard Queen for their reviews. Glad you liked it both. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

One month, I spent on the streets. One month. It's long when you have nothing to eat, nowhere to go and no one to help. You try to get by as much as you can with what you have and when all you have is nothing. Well, there's only a few options left. You shoplift in supermarket, you sleep in churches, even in libraries, and until eventually you got caught.

There I was, handcuffed, sitting in front of a police officer. He was writing down something on his form. They took my fingerprints, my name, I was mugshot. Great, isn't it?

"You know why you're here, right?" He asked me in a monotone voice.

"I think I got an idea." I replied sniffing.

"Well, you shoplifted and you illegally slept in a library." He reminded me as I didn't already know.

"I didn't break in." I put in.

"You think you're funny?"

"I think I'm adorable." I couldn't help but reply. It's not everyday you get to reuse that line, now is it? He didn't seem impressed. "Look, I was hungry that's why I shoplift that can of food. It's freezing out there, that's why I remained in that library after the closing hours. If I could buy my food, I would. If I had my own place, I wouldn't be here justifying my actions."

"Well, why don't you do like any sane people and go look for a job?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"You think I didn't try." I said a little bit too loudly attracting the attention of the people in the station. "I lost everything. I have nowhere to go. I don't know anyone here. You think I haven't tried to find a job. You think I wanted this. You know humiliating that is right now." Tears were brimming in my eyes. I took a deep breath in. "You say it like it was the easiest thing to do. You say it like I chose that life. Well, I didn't choose that life. I didn't want to be in here sitting in front of you." I choked a sob. "I'm tired. I'm cold. I'm hungry. Can you not understand that?"

"You are not the only one in Gotham who's starving." The police officer answered. "We're not running a charity here."

"I'm not asking for your charity." I said banging my fists on his desk. "I'm asking you to understand that I didn't have a choice." I got up knocking my chair down. "You don't get to treat me or look down on me as if I was a piece of trash, just because you can. You're no better than me."

"Is everything alright here?" A man asked standing on the side.

"Yes, Sergeant, this woman is just a lunatic." The police officer answered despitefully.

"I'm not a lunatic." I said a bit more loudly that I intended to. I looked at the Sergeant and came face to face with James Gordon. I was a bit taken aback and surprised to meet the man in person.

"Sergeant, the girl was caught stealing food. And there's several reports of her sleeping in church and library." The police officer said to Gordon.

"I lost everything." I explained to Gordon and it wasn't a lie. I did lose everything. My old life, my belongings, everything I fought for. "Alright, I didn't have a choice."

Gordon extended his hand to the police officer. "Give me the key." He simply asked.

"But Serg…" The guy started to protest.

"Now." The officer puffed out and got up. He pulled out his keys and gave them to Gordon. "I'll take care of this." Gordon smiled gently and un-cuffed me.

You might think that meeting Batman, which I haven't yet, would be more impressive than meeting Gordon. But let me tell you that sitting in front of him, right now was quite impressive.

He is exactly as he was depicted in the movie. Kind, warm and brutally honest. He didn't have to help me. He didn't have to offer me a hot drink. He could have just turned away. And yet, he didn't.

* * *

"There you go." The waitress of the dinner said smiling placing the hot cup in front of me.

"Thanks." I said taking the hot cup in my hands. I blew on the hot drink.

"Now, tell me, what's your name?" Gordon asked me.

"Emma. Emma Sanders." I replied sipping from my cup.

"Tell me, Emma, would you like something to eat with this coffee?" Gordon asked smiling warmly once again.

"You don't have to do this." I told him. "You don't have to help me."

"I know." Gordon nodded looking at the menu. "So, pancakes? Toast, bacon and eggs?"

"Whatever you'll take." I answered.

He raised his hand and the blond waitress stopped by. He ordered some pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Why are you helping me?" I couldn't but ask. "I mean aren't you going to get in trouble for this?"

"I can't get in trouble for a girl who doesn't exist." Gordon retorted. "And there's more dangerous criminal than you in Gotham City. So, what's your real name?"

"I told you my name already. Emma Sanders is my real name." I confirmed him.

"We have no records of an Emma Sanders here in Gotham or in another states or countries." Gordon said seriously.

"Look, if you dragged me in this dinner just to tell me this or to put behind bars. You could have done that back at the station." I snapped at him.

"I don't want to put you behind bars." Gordon shook his head. "And I dragged you here because you looked hungry. Even though, it's curious that you seemed to have appear out of nowhere. You don't seem to be dangerous."

"So, you've decided to help me out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Yes." The waitress came back with our orders. "How long have you been here in Gotham?"

"A month." I replied picking up my fork. "And before you ask, it's been a month I've been sleeping in the streets."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. The food has an exquisite taste especially when you have spent days and weeks, living on nothing but a rotten food, half finish sandwiches. It felt really good to have real food in my mouth. It was so good that I could actually cry. And I did cry.

"There's a refuge not too far from here." Gordon started. "You could stay there for a while."

"I've been there already. I don't want to go back there." I hiccupped.

"You don't really have a choice." Gordon retorted. "Listen, stay there until you find a job and a place of your own." Gordon got up and put down some money. "This is for the lunch. And this is for you." He said placing fifty or thirty bucks in my hand.

"I can't accept that." I refused profusely. "I don't know how I'll pay you back."

"Pull yourself together and get through it. And your debt will be paid." He smiled. "I need to go back to work. Good luck, Emma." And he left.

* * *

I don't know why he helped me and I don't think he knew himself. I'm sure I'm not the first homeless person who landed in his precinct and I don't think it helped every single one of them. And yet, he helped me.

I finished my meal and went to the refuge as Gordon advised me. With the determination and every intention to pay back my debt. I will do everything it takes to pay all the debts I owed to the two people that have helped me since I arrived here in Gotham.

A young man led me to a single room. He laid down a fresh set of clothes on the bed and left. After, of course, he explained me all the rules that I shouldn't break if I wanted to stay in that refuge. Last time I went to the refuge, it was to get food and that was a month ago. And by pride and shame, I didn't go back there. But today it was different. Someone helped me and reminded me kindly that I was given a choice. I had no other choice but to get through those tough times by myself. Like I once did.

* * *

Two months later, I've had left the refuge and got my own flat. One week after, I've started to live at the refuge, I found a small job at a restaurant. I started by washing the dishes all day long and then moved on serving the tables. With my first paycheck, I paid back the receptionist of the city hall and invited her for lunch.

She was tall and blonde with bright green eyes. Her name was Suzanne McCarthy. I told her about me living in a refuge and how I was in a bad place. And she said the sweetest thing ever. "You should have asked for my help. I would have helped you." It's sweet, isn't it? But sometimes people do say that and most of time they don't mean it. But she meant it. I know because she's the one who helped me a flat in her building. Yeah, we were neighbors now.

Sue is my first real friend in this world. And I loved her very much. I was still working at this restaurant, not the fanciest one in Gotham but a good one nonetheless. Once in a while, after my extras hours the cook would give me a doggy bag with a meal cooked especially for me. And since I moved in my new place, he'd give me two. One fore me and another for Sue.

"Boeuf Bourguignon and wine for dinner tonight." I announced stepping into her flat.

"You're a savior, Em." I followed her into the kitchen. She grabbed two plates and placed them on the island. "Exceptionally, tonight we'll eat in front of my TV."

"Mmmh." I raised up my eyebrows. "What's the occasion?"

"They're talking about the Prince of Gotham tonight." She said excitedly.

"Why?" I leaned on the island frowning a bit. Is he back already? Just so we're clear, it's only by curiosity because I really have no intention to get involved in the dangerous life of Gotham City.

"Well, haven't you heard?" Sue asked me, giving me the two glasses of wine before she started to move to the living room. I grabbed the bottle and followed her. "Bruce Wayne has been MIA for four months already. And no one, not even his butler, have heard of him ever since."

"I wasn't there four months ago." Alright, I'm okay. Bruce Wayne will be back in seven years. And I won't probably be here in seven years. So, no risks for me to get involved.

"Never mind that." She waved me off as a picture of Bruce appeared on the screen. It was during the trial of the man who has killed his parents. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

I scoffed. "The mailman is gorgeous for you." She slapped my shoulder. "Your words not mine."

"Come on, Em. Don't tell me that you don't think that this guy is gorgeous?"

"He has his charms." Sue gave me a blank stare. "Alright, he's gorgeous. Happy?"

"I knew it." Sue said loudly. "There's a heart underneath your Tin Man persona."

"Alright, _Dorothy_ , me finding Bruce Wayne gorgeous has nothing to do with the fact that I might have a heart or not." I deadpanned. "And he has nothing more than the average guy. He is gorgeous, I give you that. What else does he have?" An alter-ego that saves people on a nightly basis and fights crimes.

"A billion of dollars."

"So shallow of you."

"I know." She smiled proudly. "Hey, I got what you asked me."

"Great!" I rested the glass on the small table.

She passed me the paper. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I think I owe it to him." I nodded with conviction staring at the form in my hands. A form that will grant me the entrance to the police academy of Gotham City.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter. What do you think of Emma getting in the police academy? I don't know if I managed to keep it real but I hoped I did. Let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to loveshona93, to DarkDust27, to Summertimefun34, to Dattebasa1, to Zimmer12 and to AngiLOVE3 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. I'm so glad you all like this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I have been there for a year and a half. I was still leaving in my flat in Gotham City and I was now an officer of Gotham City Police Department. I still remembered the day I was affected to my post. Gordon has been more than surprised to see me among the new recruits of his department. He nodded at me with a small smile while I followed my new partner to our desks.

A year and a half was more than enough to see that honest cops were a rare thing to find these days. Corruption has been growing in the ranks of the police forces like a cancer. They were all bought by Falcone or threatened by him. The criminal force in Gotham City, well, not for long. If I remember correctly. I know what y'all think. She doesn't want to get involved and yet she's a police officer? Well, I really did become a police officer as a way to pay my debts to Gordon. That was at first but now, it just enraged me to see all of those police officers corrupted or those people in danger in the streets of Gotham City.

So, now I really fought for the citizens of Gotham. But it's a hard job to do, if everytime you caught the bad guys they get immediately released because Falcone knows how to pull the strings and knows who to pay to get his men out.

"Miss Dawes! Miss Dawes!" I called after Rachel. Yes, I know Rachel. We have met a few months ago. I had to eventually since the police and the District Attorney bureau worked each other. "What happened?"

"Sanders." Rachel nodded as a form of greeting. "Crane hapenned."

"What the psychiatrist of Arkham has to do with this?" I frowned up. She stopped and looked directly in my eyes.

"He declared the suspect to be mentally ill." Rachel replied as annoyed as me. "And the jury believed it."

"Well, the jury is stupid." I countered. "Can't you do anything against that?"

"I'm afraid not. The case is closed and can't be judged a second time." Rachel answered apologetically.

"How do they expect us to do our jobs if they just kept releasing those thugs in the streets?" I asked rhetorically.

* * *

Six months later and I'm still living the dream in Gotham. Since I've entered the police academy and since I'm a police officer, I go on a jog every morning. It was a daily routine, something I enjoyed to do to clear up my head. I was a bit more satisfied with my life. To the point where I forget that I'm leaving in an imaginary world. Even if I'm interacting with fictional characters most of the time, I am satisfied with my life.

To me, they aren't fictional. They're real. All of them. My job is real, my life here is real. See, as far as I'm concerned my life is real and yes I know. I'm living in a fictional world. And I might wake up tomorrow from whatever thing has kept me in this world. I am well aware of that. It might be temporary. But I do enjoy living in Gotham.

Sue is my only friend. Gordon has become a good friend and my mentor. Rachel is a good colleague and I was still keeping my distance from the Wayne tower. So no encounter with Alfred and since Bruce is not in town, no encounter with him either.

Watching movie hasn't helped me to find out who was corrupted by Falcone. I know the name of one though. Gordon's partner, Detective Flass. I could point fingers at him but I knew that he held information that could help the Batman. I don't want to get involved but I don't want to screw up the with Falcone pulling the strings and without any solid evidence I couldn't do anything.

* * *

Five years have passed now and I'm still leaving the dream. I stormed out of the court room after hearing Crane pleading the case of yet another men of Falcone. "He's done it again." I said walking behind Rachel. "It's the third one."

"I know." Rachel replied annoyed at me.

"Don't you think it's time for your office to have your own psychiatric expert?" I suggested sarcastically.

"Don't you tell me how to do my job." Rachel snapped at me.

"Well, I wouldn't have, if you actually knew how to do it."

* * *

I might have been unfair to her. It really wasn't her fault but I was frustrated by what Crane was doing. I have arrested Zsaz myself and once again, he's one of those Falcone thugs who won't go to jail but to the Arkham Asylum. It was getting on my nerves. And I know I sound like I didn't know that already. I watched the movies, so I do know. Thing is when you live in this world and you're living this life everyday. You start to forget that you are in this fictional world. I also know that I'm repeating myself, so bear with me.

"Dr. Crane, are you recruiting in Arkham?" I called after Crane.

"I beg your pardon." Crane said turning around to talk to me.

"You heard me." I came to a stop. "I know exactly why you are doing this for Falcone. Mark my words, this little business of yours is not gonna last long." I knew that much, it doesn't hurt to use that knowledge to threaten that creepy guy.

I put my cap over my head and walked out of the building. "Sorry!" I said bumping into a guy with a red hood by the phone booth.

"It's alright." A smooth voice answered before leaving.

* * *

"Sanders."

"Em, have you heard the news?" My friend Sue asked excitedly on the other side of the line.

"Sue, I'm working and so are you." I replied annoyed that another pile of files was thrown onto my desk.

"Bruce Wayne is back in town." She squealed over the phone.

My hand froze in midair as I was about to grab a file. "What?"

"I know, right?"

"What I told you about saying that?"

"It makes me sound like an idiot." Sue replied. "Still, Bruce Wayne is back. If there's a party to celebrate his return, _we are going_."

"I can't believe I forgot about that." I emitted a low chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, I need to go back to work. So, I'll see you tonight."

"Alright, see ya." She said before hanging up.

* * *

I forgot about Bruce Wayne being back. How can I possibly forget about something like that? I've been busy alright. Never mind that. Bruce Wayne was back and I would be lying if I'd say I wasn't a bit curious about meeting the man. I mean I really didn't want to get involved but I wouldn't mind meeting Bruce Wayne. Who am I kidding anyway? I'm already involved in this mess.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Hours of reading through files, writing reports would do that to you. Being cop can be exciting at times, especially when you're working on the field. The less enjoyable part of the job was probably writing the reports.

Suddenly, Gordon got out of this office, his gun in his hand. "Sanders! With me!" He ordered.

"On your six, Boss." I got up immediately grabbing my gun.

I ran after Gordon up the stairs that led to the rooftop. Gordon opened the door and I heard him yelled out "Freeze!" I followed him running on the roof behind him. Before my very eyes was the first prototype of the Dark Knight. He ran away from us, climbing on top on the rooftops A/C units and jumped off of building and landed harshly on the fire escape of the building next to the police station.

"What the hell was that?" One of my colleagues asked behind us.

"Just some nut." Gordon answered. After everyone except from left the rooftop.

I leaned on the edge of the rooftop and looked down at the spot where Bruce were a few minutes ago. "You'll get better at this." I whispered in the dead of night wearing a small smile. It's pretty obvious that I was slightly excited to have caught a glimpse of the Batman tonight.

* * *

Over the last few days, there have been several calls about the location of people who has been dropped around Gotham City like shipments. They have previously been arrested by a masked man. I don't need to tell you who that masked man was. I was pretty happy with what Batman was doing.

You know as a fan, you admired the hero and the person that is behind the mask. As a cop you appreciate what he's doing for the society in spite of the orders that we received to stop him and to consider him a criminal. He wasn't doing anything wrong but my judgement might be biased by my knowing of the film and being a fan prior to arriving into this world.

* * *

"Hey, Em, why don't you go home?" Gordon stopped at my desk that night. "You could use some rest."

"So, could you." I replied smiling.

"Your shift has been over for two hours already, you should go." He retorted giving me my cap. "And Sue can be real frightening." Gordon emitted a low chuckle.

"Alright, I'll go." I got up. "Call if you need anything." I went to the locker room and changed out of my uniform. And left the station.

* * *

Living in Gotham wasn't safe, not even for a cop. Whether you live in the narrows or in the less dangerous neighborhood of the city, you're not safe anywhere. Not even if you're a cop. I haven't been attacked or mugged before. Usually the thugs see police and gun and they turn away. On the other hand, the ones who worked for Falcone made it very clear that they can't be touched. So if they decided to attack you, they will and if you dared shoot them. You might be the one who ends up behind bars.

I lived a few miles away from the police station. It wasn't as dangerous as the narrows but it wasn't the safest place in Gotham either. With my helmet in hand, I was walking to the city hall where I usually leave my bike. A black Yamaha R6 motorbike. I bought it a two years ago. I left it at the city hall because I usually drink a coffee with Sue before she starts in the morning. And since the city hall is not too far away from the city hall, I took the ten-minute walk over the bike. I left the bike in the underground parking lot. I'm not ready to have my bike stolen from me.

It's a ten-minute walk from the police station to the city hall and a lots of things can happen in ten minutes. Especially in Gotham. Nearing the building, I crossed the streets trotting up to the other side. A hand shot out of the darkness, grabbed my left wrist and yanked me towards them. Still not fully seeing my attacker, I swung my helmet in the air. Someone yelped in pain and I was released immediately. I threw my helmet on the ground, stepped back and pulled out my gun in one swift movement.

I aimed it at the man who was holding is head in the shadows. "Get down on your knees!" I ordered him. "Now!" I felt something cold being pressed against my head.

"Drop your gun!" A second man ordered me. "Do it!" He said a little bit more loudly.

I slowly lower my gun but a black mass jumped on his friend. He aimed his gun at the black mass and I aimed mine at him in return. "Two choices. Run or stay." I told him while the black mass, who we know to be Batman, knocked his friend out. He looked between Batman and I before running away. "Smart choice." I called after the guy.

The black mass walked towards me but stood in the shadow. I aimed my gun at him. In spite of knowing who he was and what he did, I couldn't help but to feel a bit frightened. Meeting Gordon was impressive but meeting _the_ Batman was much more impressive. He was tall, well built and well, quite frightening.

"Falcone sent them to kill you." He said as a form of greetings, I guess.

"What earned me such an honor?" I retorted.

"You rattled his cage." He replied. I slowly lowered my gun.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned him. I knew well who he was but I couldn't resist asking the question.

"Someone like you. Someone who'll rattle the cages." He answered.

You know how the Batman managed to disappear so quickly, so quietly while someone is staring at him, they just blinked and poof, he's gone. Well, he did it right in front of me. And I remembered at this instant how I used to chuckle when I saw the confused look on the characters' faces when he did this to them. Well, if I could see me right now.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked this new chapter. What do you think of Emma's first encounter with the Batman?I really hope you like how things are moving.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to MollyBites, to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to loveshona93, to DarkDust27, to Dattebasa1, to Zimmer12, to LennyBoy54 and to Summertimefun34 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Hey, you're okay?" Sue asked me as soon as I stepped through the door of my flat.

"Yeah, I am." I replied putting my helmet and my keys on the island of the kitchen. "I almost died."

"Wait! What?" Sue exclaimed moving into the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" I opened the fridge and took a beer. "You heard of this masked man who goes around the city helping people?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Want one?" She nodded. I gave her a beer. "So, he saved my life tonight. He came out of nowhere and saved my life."

"How did he look like?"

"Tall, dark and handsome." I replied.

"Wait, you've seen his face?"

"Nope."

"Then how do you know he's handsome?"

"A feeling." I smirked sipping from my bottle.

"That guy is a lunatic and yet I can see that you like him." She said with a knowing smile.

"He's helping the city. He's giving hope to the people. He saved my life." I said walking into the living room. "If making good deeds in this town means you're a lunatic. Then, yeah he is."

"You know what I mean." Sue said following me. "Who would go around dress as a bat to stop criminals?"

"A brave and honest man." I countered. "A man who isn't scared to rattle the cages."

* * *

"Unacceptable." Commissioner Loeb has called up for a meeting. Batman's actions don't please all the people of Gotham. "Now, I don't care if it's rival gangs, Guardian Angels or the goddamn Salvation Army. Get them off the street and off the front page."

"They say it was just one guy. Or a creature." Spinelli joked.

"It was some asshole in a costume." Loeb answered.

Gordon raised his hand up next to me. "This guy did deliver us one of the city's biggest crime lords."

I should have probably started by this. Falcone is finally behind bars thanks to the Batman; and now, Loeb was invoking the no-one is above the law card. So typical.

"You know this is ridiculous, right?" I asked Gordon following him into his office. "He's caught Falcone and we thank him by making him public enemy."

"It's not like that." Gordon sighed. "They think he's dangerous."

"And I think that Loeb wanted the credits for putting Falcone behind bars." I countered.

"That too." Gordon chuckled lowly. He grabbed a paper on his desk and gave it to me.

"What is that?"

"Fill this in and you can attend the exams to become a detective next month."

"I never thought of being a detective." I stammered.

Gordon sat down. "You are a good cop, Emma. One the best and one of the few that is still honest around here." Gordon continued. "Gotham could use more detectives like you in its ranks."

"I don't know. I don't think I…" I said hesitantly.

"Emma, you can do more for this city as a detective than doing patrols." Gordon assured me. "Just think about it."

"Alright." I nodded. "Anything else, chief?"

"You can go." I nodded briefly before walking out of his office.

* * *

I tapped my pencil on the form that I have to fill up. Gordon wants me to become a detective but do I want to be one. I don't know. I mean I didn't really have a career plan in my head when I entered the law enforcement. I only did it as a way to pay my debt to Gordon. Sure, the pay would be better but life as a simple officer was already dangerous and as a detective, might be even more dangerous.

On the other hand, I wouldn't mind being one. Maybe I can really try and change things as a detective, working along the DA's office. Yeah, maybe I could do it. I talked with Sue about it. She wasn't too thrilled about it but she didn't discourage me. She said something like "everyone should take a little advancement in life. And you've already done it once." When I asked her when I did it. She answered that I did the day I moved out of the shelter home. And I did it again when I went from waitress to cop. If someone could do it, it would be me. That's what she said. She seems shallow at times but really she knows how to do pep talk. She has the hang for it.

* * *

Tonight, Sue was out with her new Toy-boy. She made a quick stop at my flat earlier.

"The mayor has been invited to Bruce Wayne's birthday. And guess what?" She beamed looking at herself in the mirror.

"What?"

"Since I'm his secretary. He got me an invite too." She continued excitedly. Yeah, from receptionist she went to secretary. The last one retired. So she tried out for the post and she got it. She jumped on my bed. "Would you be my plus one?"

I stared at her blankly. "I'm on duty that night."

"You don't even know when it would be."

"Alright, when?"

"It's this Friday." She replied.

"I'm on duty this Friday." I deadpanned.

"Come on. It's going to be fun. I mean don't you want to meet Bruce Wayne?" She whined.

I rolled my eyes at her antics. "I can't promise you anything. But I'll try."

She squealed. "You're the best."

"It's not a promise." I groaned burying my face in my pillow.

"I know. So, how do I look?"

"Gorgeous." I said raising my thumb in the air.

* * *

It was pouring rain outside and I was still thinking about that detective thing. It seemed like I made up my mind but I always found an excuse not to be one. So, I've decide to clear up my mind and went outside. I walked in a straight line not looking up once. Getting lost in my thoughts. I tend to do that sometimes. So much that I can actually walk for hours. But that night I didn't walk for hours. I walked for several minutes. I knew because when I finally look up, I was in the Narrows. The most dangerous place of Gotham. I was about to turn around when something black and on fire fell down on the street.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed completely caught off guard by the sight of Batman literally falling down at my feet. As he was getting up, I realized I had two options. I could either help him or leave him. I was about to leave him. I mean he got out there alright in the movie, so why wouldn't he now? Because I haven't made major changes in the plot of Batman. Things were going as they were supposed to. That's what one rational part of my brain was telling me. The not so rational was telling that I should help him. Whether or not I knew, he'll be fine anyway. Because things could simply go wrong. And he saved my life, so I owe him.

I rushed to his side as he was getting further into the dark alleyway. His eyes were wide and wild. He wasn't seeing me. You know like in the movie, he seemed to have been drugged by Crane's hallucinogen. I raised up my hands, stepping slowly towards him. He stumbled back when he saw me. Like I said, he wasn't seeing me or not really. I whispered some soothing words to him such as "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to help." He just kept walking away from me. And turned into another alley. I followed him.

He fell down on the ground and I went to his aid. I moved to help him up but he just pushed me away and I fell down on my butt. He got up fumbling at his belt, pulled out a gun and fired. A wire came out of it, Batman zipped up to a low roof. I didn't hesitate before climbing on this low rooftop after him.

Smoke was coming from his suit. He was out of it, I mean that he was being incoherent. Babbling incoherent stuffs and partly conscious. "It's okay. It's okay. You're going to be alright." I whispered to him getting a hold of his face. He had some sort of phone in his hand which probably meant that he has called Alfred already. I moved to the edge trying to calculate the distance between the roof and the ground. Maybe I could get him down before Alfred arrived here.

"Dark Knight, give me a hand, would ya?" I groaned pulling him up with all my might. He batted my hands away and I released him. "Stop that! I'm trying to help you, you idiot." He started to slide down the low roof. "No, no, no, no." I said grabbing him and trying to pull him back to the middle of the room. But he was too heavy and he pulled me down with me as we fell down together. Thank heaven, the low roof was quite low.

The fall lasted a few seconds. We landed on top of the dumpsters before hitting the ground. "You were supposed to help him. Not kill him, Em!" I pushed him off of me and I heard tires squealed to a stop. I got up and got out of the alley to see if it was Alfred. And it was indeed the butler. He was still sitting into the car. I moved closer to the car. I knocked on his window and showed him my badge. "Officer Sanders, sir." I introduced myself quickly. "Move your car to this alleyway, please."

"I'm sorry, Miss Sanders but…" Alfred started.

"Just do it, Alfred." I snapped rushing back to the narrowed alley.

Alfred moved the car closer to the alley. He stopped the car at the entrance of the alley. I started to pull Batman up. I heard Alfred opened the door of the car before he came to help me. "I don't know exactly what happened but he isn't doing so hot." I rasped as we both put him in the back of the car. "You probably have a lot of questions, right now and I would be glad to answer. But first let's get him to safety." I closed the back door and get on the passenger seat.

* * *

 _ **Emma is heading to the Wayne Manor and get to finally meet Alfred. She took matters in her hand and helped Batman to make a not so smooth escape. What did you think about this chapter?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to loveshona93, to DarkDust27, to LennyBoy54, to Summertimefun34, to Zimmer12, to Dattebasa1, to Pacman112, to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 and to highlander348 for their review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

What can I say about Wayne Manor? Apart from the fact that it was ridiculously gigantic. Immensely huge and well decorated. I felt out of place, dripping on the carpet, standing in the middle of the parlor. "Miss Sanders, perhaps you would like to changer into drier clothes?" Alfred said appearing behind me.

I turned around to face him and immediately took the towels he was holding. "Thanks. But I won't be staying." I smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, about dripping on your carpet."

"That would be Master Wayne's." Alfred smiled warmly. "And I don't think he would mind."

"How is he doing?" I asked drying myself up with the towel.

"He has calmed down, his breathing has regulated and he has stopped mumbling." Alfred replied. "But he hasn't regained consciousness. He seemed to be dreaming."

"What will you do if he gets worse? I don't wish that but just in case." I added quickly.

"I shall call Mr. Fox. He will know what to do." Alfred told me patiently.

"Good."

"How did you know?" Alfred questioned me. I looked up at him.

"I heard him call you on his phone." I answered truthfully. What? It's the truth. I've seen him do it in the movie. Alright, it's half the truth.

"That's not enough reason for you to come to such conclusion." Alfred retorted pointedly.

"Maybe. But I don't think there's a lot of people that are called Alfred in Gotham City." I said smoothly. "And you're the only one that I've heard of. That was enough reason for me to come to such conclusion."

Alfred and I stared at each other for a moment before the Butler smiled warmly. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

I blinked at the sudden change of attitude from Alfred. "Yeah, I'd very much like that." I stuttered.

* * *

He was a strange man. One moment is gauging me, trying to figure out who I am. Making it clear by his question that he doesn't trust me. And the next he's offering a cup of tea and smiling at me as if I haven't just seen his little protégé disguised as a bat. I mean totally normal reaction, right?

He led me to the kitchen and sat me down at the small rounded table that was there. I watched him fuss around, grabbing the kettle, setting the cups on the table. They don't show those things in the movies. You know the normal things that normal people do. Like drinking a cup of tea or watching TV. Maybe because it's boring and people don't want that. I mean the only time we saw those characters drink tea, well, it's only when they're having an important conversation that would get things moving a bit. Even TV is used as a props to get the plot moving. But here it's different, it seemed almost…No, not almost. It seemed ordinary.

"Can I use the phone to call a cab?" I asked after several minutes of sipping tea quietly.

"Of course, Miss Sanders." Alfred smiled.

"Thanks." I got up and went to the phone that was fixed to the wall in the kitchen.

* * *

I wished I could stay here with Alfred and helped with Mr. Wayne but I couldn't. You see, ordinary people like has jobs to do. And the day after that I needed to get to work. I knew that Bruce would be fine but there's that weird irrational part of your brain that just kept asking what if he won't? And yet, I've seen it. Batman would be fine. Bruce Wayne would get through this.

Seeing him being so weak, so vulnerable was harder than watching be like that in the movie. Some people, when they watch a movie, can get so into it that they actually forgot that it's just a movie. This isn't a movie. This is reality. And if I hadn't realized that before, well, I knew it now. Even then, when you know that someone will be fine because you saw it. There's that probability that things can go wrong for some obscure reason that escape any human control. Because time can be rewritten. And sometimes not for the best.

* * *

"Miss Sanders?" Alfred called before I could get out of the Manor.

"Yes, Alfred." I stopped my hand on the handle.

"What you witnessed tonight is to be…" He started.

"It goes without saying, Alfred." I cut him off. "His secrets are safe with me."

"Thank you."

"Alfred?" I called in my turn.

"Yes, Miss Sanders."

"Don't wait too long before calling, Mr. Fox." I advised him. "Better be safe than sorry."

* * *

I was back at work the day after that. My application form was forgotten for the time being. I wondered if Alfred have followed my advice to call Fox as soon as possible. In the movie he said he did once Bruce has gotten worse. I wondered if he waited or if he actually called Fox. But Batman being poisoned wasn't the only thing that occurred this last day.

The District Attorney Finch has disappeared. It was too soon to confirm it but we knew. And more importantly I knew. You know that bullshit I keep saying that I shouldn't get involved. Remember that? I'm starting to regret it. I could have stopped Finch from being killed and thrown in the bottom of the river. Instead I'm just deciding on whether or not I should attend the exams to be a detective.

That knowledge is going to waste but if I had stopped Finch from being killed. Harvey Dent would never be the new DA of Gotham. Or maybe, he would have been anyway. And if he hadn't, well, it probably would have been for the best. Because Harvey Dent would have never become Two-Face. I don't know. This is all very confusing and frustrating.

* * *

" _Wayne Manor."_ Alfred answered.

"This is Miss Sanders." I informed him.

" _Hello, Miss Sanders."_

"I just wanted to know if Mister Wayne was doing better, today." I stirred the coffee in my cup keeping my voice down.

" _I called Mr. Fox, this morning."_ Alfred retorted. _"He is making an antidote as we are speaking. But Mr. Wayne has gotten worse, I'm afraid."_

"You called Fox. Fortunately, he won't be like that for long." I said thoughtfully. "If you need anything, Alfred. Anything. Just call me."

" _Thank you for offer, Miss Sanders but I don't think we shall need something."_

"But if you do."

" _I will."_

"I gotta go, Alfred. I'll call you later."

" _Goodbye, Miss Sanders."_

"Goodbye, Alfred."

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Sue asked me.

"Out. Like you." I replied to her serving her a cup of coffee.

"I saw that but where?" She asked again.

"I got out to take a breather. I needed to clear up my head." I retorted.

"You're still hesitating about that detective thing?" Sue smiled.

"Yep." I sighed. "Sue, I took the day off but I won't be going to the birthday party with you."

"What? Why?" Sue exclaimed.

"I'll be working." I replied.

"You're off duty." She reminded me.

I shook my head. "Something big is going to happen. And I need to be there. And I need you to be safe that night."

"What's going on?" She asked her voice dripping with worries.

"Nothing. Yet." I exhaled deeply. "Just promise me, that you'll be okay tomorrow night."

"Yes, I will be." She agreed to do frowning at me. "But you're scaring me. I've never seen you that serious, before. What's really going on?"

"I don't really know but I know some things are going to happen. And I have to do everything I can to help." I looked down. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded still frowning up at me. "As long as you're safe too."

"I'll try."

I wish I could tell more than that. I wish I could tell her the truth but I couldn't and I wouldn't. Bruce Wayne has a double identity, has a double life. And I realized now that in some way, I had a double life too. There was my life as a cop of GCPD and my life as someone who knew about Batman before Batman even existed. I have a double life.

* * *

I zipped up my leather brown jacket, slipped my wallet into the back pocket of my jeans. Grabbed my keys and my helmet and left my flat. Sue was in the corridor about to knock on my door. "You're that worried?" I quirked up one of my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"You never knock." I said.

She hugged me tightly. "I don't know what's going on and I don't know how you know that something is going to happen but please. Don't die."

I encircled her back with my arms. "I won't. I promise." She just hold me tighter. "Er…I really need to go now."

"Okay." She pulled away and smoothed her clothes. "See you."

"See you."

* * *

I drove to the Wayne Manor. I really hoped that things won't be too bad tonight. Because there was so much going on tonight. Rachel is going to be drugged. Ra's al Ghul is in town and the hallucinogen was going to be released in the air. Don't worry, I won't be telling anything to Bruce Wayne. But I won't wait until it's over. I will try to limit the damage.

I rang the doorbell. I unzipped my jacket waiting for someone to open the door for me. In broad daylight, the mansion seemed bigger than two days ago. The park was beautiful and I wouldn't mind having a picnic there. I heard the door opened behind me. I turned around to be welcomed by the sight of a smiling Alfred.

"Hello, Miss Sanders." Alfred opened the door wider and stepped aside to let me in.

"Good morning, Alfred." I greeted back. "Is he awake?"

"No but the fever broke. Mr. Fox had been able to create an antidote." Alfred explained to me taking my helmet to put it away. "The antidote had been administered last night. Now, we are waiting."

"Do you mind if I wait with you?" I asked him.

"Not at all." Alfred smiled gently.

He led me upstairs and into Bruce Wayne's bedroom. Bruce was lying on his side, still unconscious. He seemed to be fine. He was certainly doing better than two days ago. I sat on one of the chair by his bed, facing the prince of Gotham. Alfred left the room a moment to fetch a cup of tea. Christian Bale is handsome and he's the actor who's portraying Bruce Wayne. We all agree on that. But Bruce Wayne is somehow much more handsome.

"You have no idea how famous you are, Bruce Wayne." I said quietly. "You are a hero for a lot of people." I got up from the chair, moved closer to the bed and reached out to his hair. I brushed his hair out of his face. "Sue is right. You are handsome but I knew that already." I pulled my hand away quickly as the door open and another man than Alfred stepped in.

"Miss Sanders, this is Mr. Lucius Fox." Alfred introduced the man to me, once he was in the room.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Fox." I said shaking his hand. "Officer Emma Sanders."

"Nice to meet you, Officer." Lucius smiled at me. "How is our patient doing?"

"Better it seemed." I answered. "Mr. Fox that antidote you made for Mr. Wayne. Can you do more of it and some?"

"Why? Are you planning on trying that gas, Miss Sanders?"

"It's not my intention at all." I replied. "Let's just say that someone created that gas and they probably already find a use for it. I just want to get ready just in case someone decides to use it."

"I'll bring what I have."

"It'll be enough for now but we're gonna need more of it." I shook my head. "Much more."

"Manufacturing this antidote on a large scale will take us weeks." Lucius told me pointedly.

"Just make as much antidote as you can." I retorted. "The police is gonna need every doses you have."

"I'll see what I can do." Lucius promised me. "Alfred, always a pleasure."

"Lucius." Alfred said back. And Lucius Fox was gone.

"Mr. Fox, the few antidotes you already have, can you drop it here at the Wayne Manor?" I asked him before he left.

"Of course." He nodded before leaving.

"Miss Sanders, you seem to know more than you let on." Alfred remarked.

"I'm just planning on ahead, Alfred." I told him.

* * *

"How long was I out?" Bruce Wayne asked as soon as he woke up.

"Two days." Alfred replied. "It's your birthday. Many happy returns."

"I've felt these effects before, but this was so much more potent." Bruce started to describe. "It was some kind of hallucinogen, weaponized, in aerosol form."

"Thanks to Lucius Fox you are well again." I said turning away from the window and walking closer to the bed. "He synthesized an antidote. I already asked him to make more of it and to send the few he already have to you." He looked at me stunned to see me here.

"Miss Sanders helped me to transport you here at the manor after you've been poisoned." Alfred explained.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I assured him.

* * *

 _ **So, what did you think of this chapter?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to DarkDust27, to Zimmer12, to Summertimefun34, to LennyBoy54, to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to Guest, to loveshona93, to highlander348, to Dattebasa1 and to rkanti16 (guest) for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Bruce and I were walking side by side in the corridors. "I don't believe in coincidence, Mr. Wayne." I replied to his previous questions. "Batman's activities started since you came back in town. It wasn't difficult to put two and two together." I continued smoothly. I feel guilty for lying with such ease to Alfred, to Sue and to Bruce Wayne but it's better if they don't know, right? "And my doubts has been confirmed that night when I heard you give a call to Alfred. You'll agree with me that there isn't a lot of Alfred, living here in Gotham."

"I agree. There's only one like him." Bruce said affectionately. "I'm curious to know why are you inclined to keep my secret safe? Why are you doing it?"

"I have no interest to blow up your cover." I retorted. "Because Bruce Wayne is a simple human being and Batman…well, Batman is a symbol. He's incorruptible. Everlasting. The people of Gotham needs that." I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at me with a thoughtful expression.

"You…seem to be honest. And you are one of the few honest police officers that are left in Gotham and yet, I don't know if I can fully trust you." Bruce started. "There's no records of Emma Sanders prior to her life in Gotham City. You've only been existing for seven years."

"Gordon made the same remark when we first met. And still, he helped me. He did it not knowing if he could trust me or not." I chuckled. "I'm not asking you to trust me, Mr. Wayne. I just want you to understand that you and I are on the same side and I'll do everything I can to help. So, if you have to trust something, you should trust that."

"Who are you?" Bruce asked me.

I scoffed. "Someone like you." I raised up a smile. "Someone who'll rattle the cages."

We stared at each other for a few seconds. It was long enough for me to see how blue his eyes was. How beautiful is nose was, how soft his lips seemed to be. And I snapped out of it when I became aware of my train of thoughts. I mentally slapped and ordered myself to get a grip. Because this was Bruce Wayne, and I was probably just fangirling. You know, me probably having a crush on Bruce Wayne. Nothing more.

* * *

I looked towards the door hoping to see Rachel there. But she wasn't there. I frowned at that. She is supposed to be here, this is how Bruce knows where to find her. This is how Bruce knows that she went to find Crane at Arkham. And yet she wasn't there. Alfred stopped next to Bruce Wayne and gave a blue box. "From Miss Dawes." He said giving him the box. "She won't be attending your party tonight. She has other matters to deal with."

"Finch has been missing for two days." I said as an explanation. "It's probably why she won't be here." I zipped up my jacket. "Alfred, can I have my helmet please?"

"You should come to my birthday party, officer Sanders." Bruce suggested.

"I would love to but I'm going to pay a visit to Dr. Crane at Arkham." I told him. "Thanks." I said grabbing my helmet. I continued moving towards the door and pulling my phone out.

"Arkham? It's in the Narrows, officer."

"I know and please call me, Emma." I replied dialing Rachel's number. "Look, Crane has been working for or with Falcone during the last few years. He's the one who drugged you. He will most likely going to spread that drug around Gotham pretty soon. We need to know how. So, you do your part and I'll do mine." I stepped through the door. "Happy Birthday, Mr. Wayne." I threw over my shoulder. I put my phone to my ear. After three ringtones, Rachel answered the call. "Miss Dawes, tell me where are you?"

"Officer Sanders, I'm going to Arkham, right now." She replied breathlessly. "Crane moved Falcone there on suicide watch."

"I know." I retorted. "Wait for me before going in."

"Why?"

"Listen, I think it's a dangerous place. I just want to make sure you are safe." I told her. "So, humor me and wait for me. I'll be there in a few minutes." I didn't give her time to answer before hanging up.

* * *

I put my helmet on, climbed on my bike and started the engine. I knew that Batman will be down there. I already knew how Crane was going to spread the gas but I couldn't give out too much information. Bruce didn't trust me already and I didn't want to add another reason for him not to. I would give out as few information as I could unless I didn't really have a choice.

I'll use my knowledge of this universe as much as I can. Doing my best to protect as much people as I can, help as much people as I can. I could simply have told the truth to Bruce since I knew his secret but I don't think he would have believed me. Would you have if I told you that I came from a world where your life is just all lies? A fiction to others while for you is all real. I don't think you would have. So, this is my life now. A life where I'll lie to the people I care most about and where I'll have to hide what I really know most of time.

* * *

I stopped my bike next to Rachel's car. She actually waited for me. "Miss Dawes."

"Officer Sanders." She greeted back.

"You've been here long?" I asked her.

"No, I just arrived." She answered. "And I followed your advice. I called Dr. Lenhmann to file up a new assessment tonight. It should be on the judge's desk by morning."

"Good." I nodded.

We went through the hall, checked in at the reception desk and they took us to Carmine Falcone's room. He was dressed in a red uniform, shaking his head from left to right and saying scarecrow, over and over again.

"Miss Dawes, Officer Sanders, this is most irregular." Crane greeted us. "I have nothing to add to the report I filed with the judge."

"We have questions about your report." Rachel told him.

"Such as?"

"Isn't it convenient for a 52-year-old man who has no history of mental illness to suddenly have a psychotic breakdown just when he's about to be indicted?"

"As you can see for yourself, there is nothing convenient about his symptoms." Crane replied.

"There is when you administered a powerful psychotropic drug to your patient, Dr. Crane." I retorted catching him off guard. "I have proof that Falcone and you have been shipping drugs here in Gotham. Included a really powerful psychotropic."

"Psychopharmacology is my primary field." Crane smirked. "But I fear you have been mistaken, officer Sanders. The drugs I administer to my patients are in their interest."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"That's why I want my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falcone, including blood work." Rachel started towards the elevator. "To determine exactly what you put him on."

"First thing tomorrow, then." Crane sighed.

"Nah, we want that tonight." I replied. "Dr. Lehmann will be here anytime soon."

* * *

Crane entered with us in the elevator, put his keys into the button panel. Rachel was going to get dosed by the fear drugs, maybe I can change that. But it won't actually change the plot. Only that Batman will get to see from where and how Crane is going to gas Gotham City. Well, if he came. I've already changed a few things. They might not be important but in the long run, they can be a problem.

Rachel and I followed Crane through the corridor of the basement. I looked around and behind me to see if there was a way out for both of us. I knew the elevator couldn't be used. The corridor seemed to go in another section in the opposite way. There was light coming from that other part. All I had to do was to get Rachel and I to safety since Batman should be here. Well, I hope he was.

People in red suits were making more of this drug. Others were dumping massive quantity of it in the water supply. There were five or maybe six armed man. Alone, I won't be able to do much. I could fight and faced all those guys but running was still the safest choice. I was the one who grabbed Rachel's hands and pulled her behind me. We ran past the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Rachel cried.

"It won't work." I yelled back. "Trust me."

We turned the corner and the corridor just kept going. It was lit by a bright yellow light. There was a door at the end of the corridor. I dragged Rachel behind rushing to the door. I could hear Crane's men running after us. I prayed that the door led to a flight of stairs. I ripped the door open and pushed Rachel through it. I slammed the door closed behind me. "Run!" I yelled at her.

I was lucky on this one, that door actually led to a flight of stairs. I followed her quickly. The door behind slammed open behind me and people were climbing up behind us. Rachel was already climbing her second flight of stairs. They were gaining on us. I had to slow them down as much as I could. I looked up briefly at Rachel who was still climbing the stairs. And I did something I wouldn't have done in another life. I jumped over the railings, down on top of those two thugs. I banged the head of one of them as fast as I could against the steps. The second one grabbed my arm and pulled me up, I clenched my hand and connected my fist against his jaw.

It didn't do much damage. He shoved me against the wall, encircling my throat with his hand. "Officer Sanders, you might want to clear your head." Was all I heard before inhaling Crane's gas.

* * *

 _ **Emma tried to change things a bit but she ended up getting hurt instead. What do you think of this chapter?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to DarkDust27, to Summertimefun34, to Dattebasa1, to LennyBoy54, to Zora and Phoenix, to loveshona93, to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to Pacman112, to rkanti16and to ShieldShadow777 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Inhaling that gas was like inhaling a cloud of dust. It went through my nose, my mouth and my throat. It smelled terrible, it was thick and awful. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was to trying to battle with the horrible visions that I was seeing. I knew it wasn't true but fear is a strong feeling. I knew that the one I was seeing right now was Scarecrow. But there was worm crawling out of his eyes, his mouth and his nose.

"Who knows you're here?" Scarecrow asked. "Who knows?"

I could feel my tears running my face. "Everyone." I replied. "Make it stop." I continued.

The lights shut off. In the dark, I could see things that weren't there. Shapes moving around me. My head turned wildly from one side to another, trying to get away from whatever things that were trying to reach out to me. Unaware that Batman was here fighting off, Crane's men. The drug was taking over. I could feel myself losing grip of reality. I knew it wasn't all real; just hallucinations but I was completely a victim of my own mind. Ironic, don't you think? That I was losing grip of reality in a world that wasn't real.

I was aware of the pain that was gripping my body. Like every muscles of my body were contracting at the same time, trying to lift up an imaginary weight. My heart was beating faster, ready to jump out of my ribcage. My breathing was fast and ragged. And more tears were running out of my eyes. I was between consciousness and unconsciousness constantly.

"I don't want to die." I said barely aware of Batman lifting me up into the air.

"You won't die." Batman's rasped voice answered me.

I screamed when I see his deformed face. There was a black liquid coming out of his mouth. He looked more frightening than the first time I've seen him. My surroundings were just blurs and unshaped shadows. I didn't see Gordon. I didn't hear Gordon and Batman talked. Or I just caught bits of their conversation.

"…a panic inducing toxin." I turned my head around trying to see who was talking but I just ended up yelping in pain. "…down to the medics." The words were flying over my head and my fuzzy mind. "…toxin hidden in Falcone's drugs…dumping in the water supply." I covered my face as something black and deformed clawed at my face. "…someone worse." Another yelped escaped and I tried to reach out to the people around me. "…before the damage is permanent." I felt someone lift me up into the air. My eyes were searching my surrounding. "What is that?"

"Backup." I answered slurring.

Someone carried me once more as a giant swarm of bats flew around us. I knew there was a swarm of bats and yet I couldn't see it. I could feel it, hear those squeaks and squeals. I panicked, breathing rapidly, wriggling in the arms of whoever was holding me. And all of the sudden, I felt fresh air hit my face. Again words were flying over my head. I felt the change when another pairs of arms carried me. "I'll get my car."

"I brought mine." I slurred again. It was as if my panic-induced mind was making me recite the lines that I knew from the movie. I felt it when I was placed into the Tumbler. I felt it when Batman buckle me up. And I felt it when the car started. "I've gotta get me one of those." I slurred again.

And all of the sudden, I was aware of my surroundings again. "Stay calm." I heard Batman say. I grabbed my belt tightly. Out of the window, the landscape was a blur, I couldn't make out any shapes. But I don't know if it was because of the drug or because of how fast we were going. We drove through the city, I can tell you that much. The police sirens blaring loudly through the streets of Gotham. The Tumblr drifted sharply to the left.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Shortcut."

"The rooftops aren't shortcuts." The words slipped out of my mouth. "You're crazy. You're bat crazy." I shook my head, shutting my eyes briefly.

We drove up to the higher level of the parking garage. I held the ceiling of the car. Not hearing him trying to reassure or ask me to trust him. His seat moved closer to mine before he sank down, under the control panel. There was an explosion and the Tumbler flew from one roof to another.

The Tumbler literally was flying, racing on the rooftops of the building of Gotham City and I was living a nightmare. I didn't know if the drug still had any effects or I was just hallucinating because of what I was living right now. I closed my eyes as the Tumbler finally landed on the solid concrete again. My eyelids felt heavier and my breath was shallower. I was slipping away, I could feel it. I feared that I wouldn't get the antidote in time. And that's what I thought before everything went black.

* * *

I sprang upright gasping for breath. "Take it easy." I looked to the side only to see Bruce without the mask and the coal around his eyes.

My head was pounding like someone was banging a hammer on my skull. "Did Rachel get out in time?"

"She's safe." He replied.

"Good." I jumped down from the cold platform I was sitting on. I lost my balance slightly and Bruce sprang forward to stop me from falling down. "The antidote. Did you give it to Gordon, yet?"

"No."

"Well, I'll do it for you." I said pushing him away slightly. "One for Gordon and another for mass production."

"You need to rest. You're still weak from the poison." He reasoned with me.

"We don't have time for this." I stood upright. "Whatever happened tonight is only going to accelerate things. The poison is going to be spread on Gotham, tonight."

"How do you know?" Bruce stood in front of me.

"I don't have time to explain either." I said annoyed. "Listen, I'm going to give this antidote to Gordon because I have to. Without it Gotham is lost. So, give me that antidote." I urged him. "Mr. Wayne, you don't really have a choice but to trust me for now." I insisted seeing that he was scrutinizing me. He moved to the table, took the antidote and placed them in my hands.

"Gordon and Gordon alone." He told me pointedly.

"I know." I nodded closing my hands around the small bottles. "You have to be careful tonight. Ra's al Ghul is still alive."

"Ra's al Ghul is dead." Bruce frowned. "And how do you know him?"

"That man that you know as Henri Ducard is in town and he is Ra's. He's going to set fire to your mansion. So, you need to get all of your guests out before that." I continued.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked squaring his jaw.

"I already told you who I am." I said back. "I know things that I'm not supposed to and I would like to explain but it's too complicated and you wouldn't believe me."

"Tell me, who you are?" He asked again his hands around my wrists.

"Fox is going to be here tonight. Ask him how someone can spread an inhalant through water. He will tell you it's impossible unless you have a microwave emitter powerful enough to vaporize the water in the mains." I continued. "Just like the one Wayne Enterprises just misplaced."

"How do you know all this?" Bruce asked again.

"You wanted others to feel your dread." I answered instead. "That's why you chose the bat as a symbol because you fear them." He released my wrists. "I would love nothing more than to explain but I can't because I don't even understand it myself. I know you don't believe me for now and you probably don't trust me right now. But you need all the help that you can get. And I'm offering mine. You do your part and I'll do mine."

* * *

"Sue, please tell me you are at the Wayne Manor right now?" I said on the phone standing outside of the Manor.

"Emma, where are you?" Sue asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me, are you at that party right now?"

"No. You told me to stay safe. And I was too worried to have fun." She replied. "Why?"

"Nothing. I gotta go. Just stay inside." I hang up on her. "What now?"

I heard a car's engine behind me. I turned around. "Maybe I can be of help, Miss Sanders." Alfred said holding the door of the driver's side.

"You're a life saver, Alfred." I rushed to the passenger's side and got in.

"Where to, Officer?" Alfred started the car.

"Drop me off at the Narrows." I answered. "And don't be afraid to over speed."

I never took Alfred for a reckless driver so I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I told him not to respect the speed limits. I was gripping my seat tightly, looking over at Alfred, making a mental note not to say those words to Alfred ever again.

* * *

We finally reached the bridges that led to the island. Police cars and police officers were blocking access to the bridge. "Thank you, Alfred." I said getting out of the car.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Sanders." Alfred smiled at me.

"Mr. Wayne is waiting for you." I said as a goodbye. "Go back as fast as you can." I walked away before he could ask any further questions. I pulled out my phone quickly dialed 911. "Here's officer Sanders, there's a fire at 1007 Mountain Drive. It's the Wayne Manor, can you send a fire unit up there? Be quick." I showed my badge at the police officers at the bridge and they let me through as the dispatcher confirmed to me that they were sending people at the Wayne Manor right away.

I ran up to the other side. "Hey! You seen Gordon around?" I asked to a patrolman. He threw his thumb over his shoulder, I looked over it and saw that Gordon was talking to Flass. "Boss!" I stopped in front of him.

"Emma?" Gordon said as soon as he saw me.

"These are for you." I said showing him the antidote. "One to inoculate yourself and the other for mass production. It counteracts Crane's drug." Gordon took it. "There'll be more. And raise the bridge now."

"What? Why?"

"They found a way to spread the gas into the air. They're using a SWAT truck to get in. Raise the bridge now." I explained quickly.

Gordon took his radio. "This is Gordon. We're about to raise the bridge. Let no one through." Gordon looked at me. "They might already be in. Raising the bridge is not gonna change that."

"Not if we did it before they got through."

"Why would they come here?"

"The train. They're going to use it, to spread the drug not only in the narrows but in the entire city." I replied to Gordon.

"If this is really their intention, we can't stop them. They'll only force the passage."

"I know but we'll have to try."

* * *

 _ **Half of the truth is out and Emma is trying to do her part. What did you think?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to Guest, to loveshona93, to DarkDust27, to Summertimefun34, to Christineoftheopera, to Zimmer12, to Dattebasa1, to ShieldShadow77 and to MollyBites for their review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Where are you going?" Gordon asked following me as I walked to a patrolman on horseback.

"I'm going to block the train before those guys arrived in the narrows. Slow 'em down a bit." I replied. "I'm gonna need your ride."

"Do as she ask." Gordon ordered him. The guy reluctantly get down from his horse. I climbed on it. "You be careful." Gordon said gripping my hand.

I nodded quickly. "Wish me luck."

* * *

I kicked the horse's side and the animal set off in a gallop through the Narrows. The people got out of way with cries of protest, burying themselves into the walls. I knew the train would be at the first stop after it has crossed the river would be but I knew I had to block access to it at any cost. I was nearing the train stop when the gas was released into the air. The manhole cover flew into the air as the water was vaporized. I pulled the reins and the horse stopped. I jumped down and started to climb the stairs two steps at a time. I pulled out my gun with the safety off. Ra's weren't near the train, so I still have time. I pointed my gun at the conductor of the train as soon as I got in.

"GPD, sir. I'm gonna ask you to get out of this train. Now!" The man raised his hands up immediately and he stepped around me staying as far away from me as possible. Muttering something about me being a crazy woman and another think about complaining to the police about it.

I blocked the door I just got through with my handcuffs. I took a sudden step back as I saw Ra's mercenaries arrived. They stopped in front of the door. I aimed my gun at the door stepping backwards to the conductor's room. I was confronted with another problem. The stupid conductor's room has no door. How am I supposed to block access to this room? There is a real lack of security in this train.

I stood in the door aiming my gun at the door. Waiting dreadfully the moment they will get through. Because they'll get in, I know. My only consolation before dying, because I'm gonna die, would be that I, at least, slowed them down a bit. It was a stupid plan anyway. I mean really it wasn't the only door that they could get through. And what was I thinking really? Did I really believe that I could do something against Ra's al Ghul? Pfff! So much for not getting involved.

Two men entered the train. I am pretty screwed right now, they are trained mercenary. Trained to kill and I, well, am a cop. Maybe if I took them by surprise, I might have a chance. All those thoughts were racing through my mind at high speed. Let's do this. Give more time to Batman. Yes, that what I was gonna do, give them time.

I emptied my gun on them but they kept walking as if they weren't hit. I threw my gun on the floor, jumped and grabbed the handle bar above my head. I pulled myself up and kicked one of my opponents in the head. He staggered backwards as I landed on my feet. His colleague immediately attacked me. He grabbed me by my shirt, lifted me up in the air and slammed me violently against the ceiling and let me fall back down on the ground. The air got knocked out of my lungs. If I got out of here alive, I'm gonna take lessons in hand-to-hand combat.

One of them lifted me up by my shirt and started to drag me out of the train. While two other mercenaries entered carrying the microwave emitter. I started to grab the seats to stop them from taking me out of the train. But that only earned me to be pulled up harshly and be thrown in front of Ra's al Ghul himself.

"It's honorable of you to try saving your town." He started smirking. "But it's useless. Gotham will tear itself apart." After that I felt a sharp pain in my side. "It's a shame you won't be here to see it. Gentlemen."

I was stabbed by Ra's al Ghul and now I was going to be left to die in the Narrows. Not the end I was expecting for. Ra's al Ghul's mercenaries threw me on the platform and left me there. They simply left the station and probably the Narrows itself. I put my hand on my left side, it was wet. When I pulled my hand up to get a look at it, my hand was covered in blood.

I pulled myself up holding my side and I started to walk down the stairs. Whatever I've done hadn't change a thing. It didn't slow them down. It did nothing. I did nothing. I needed to get out of here. Out of the Narrows, otherwise I'll get killed and I was already dying. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a cop lying on the ground unconscious. I bent down and grabbed his gun, pulled off the safety and continued to walk through the Narrows. Looking for a safe place to hide until this is all over.

There were several explosions which could only mean one thing, Ra's was already on the mainland. The gas was being spread over there too. The people in the Narrows were running around frightened, screaming at things that weren't there. Others were lying on the ground and had a fever. I leaned against the wall, my side was hurting me and I could feel blood running down my side. A group of people were walking in my direction. I saw red uniforms and I didn't think. There was a door nearby that I pushed open, I slammed it behind me. I slid down the door and sat on the ground my back against it. My hand still on the handle.

I prayed that everything goes as it supposed to. That I didn't screw up the plot that much. And next time, I feel like helping I will make a better plan that won't get me killed or injured. Well, if I live long enough to see the day. Please, let me live to see the day. My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, I was so tired. I wanted to go to sleep but I knew I couldn't. Maybe for a few seconds. Yeah, I think I can do that. Shut my eyes for a few seconds. Just…a…few…seconds…

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sound of bips, people talking and to a bright light. "She's awake." A female voice said with relief.

"Where am I?" I croaked out. My throat was real dry.

"At the hospital." That same voice said again. A face appeared in my sightline.

"Sue." I smiled. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure." She disappeared briefly before reappearing again with a goblet in her hand. She helped me by putting the straw in my mouth.

My dry throat was screaming with joy when I swallowed the fresh water. "You got us pretty scared, kid." Gordon said at my left. He was there with his wife.

"You're back at calling me kid again." I complained. "How are you doing Barbara?"

"Better than you." She smiled softly.

"Miss Sanders, I'm Dr. Malone." A young pretty good looking blue eyed Doctor came in. Whoa, wait a minute.

"Am I on morphine?" I asked scrunching up my eyebrows.

"Yes." Malone answered as he starting to test my eyes with his small torch.

"That's pretty strong stuff."

"Do you feel any pain? Uncomfortable? Anything out of the ordinary?" He asked me grabbing his pen from his pocket.

"I'm on morphine, so no pain. I feel pretty great. And I was stabbed with a sword. How's that for out of ordinary?" I answered fully awake.

"She's being a smartass. She's fine." Sue said dryly. "When will she be able to leave?"

"Well, her wound is healing pretty well. But we'll keep her tonight, for further examination." Malone wrote something on his report. "Tomorrow, she'll sleep in her own bed."

"Can I take that morphine of yours with me?" I questioned him.

The doctor scoffed. "Alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate." He told us before leaving the room.

They stayed for a moment, Gordon told me what he could tell me in front of others about how the situation in the Narrows has been fixed. Sue scolded me for being reckless and thanked me for being alright. Gordon and Barbara both left first and Sue and I watched TV together for a while. Before I asked, no begged her to get some rest. Sue left. I read the newspaper of the day. Batman was making the front page, I went to page eight to see what happened with the Manor. Unlike in the movie, it wasn't about a drunken billionaire who has burnt down his house but about how Bruce Wayne has made it out miraculously after they thought him dead. The photo showed that the house was only half burned, not reduced to ashes.

* * *

 _About two months later_

Bruce Wayne hasn't paid me any visit, neither did Batman. I haven't paid him any visit. Mostly because I wasn't too thrilled about this meeting. He probably want answers that I don't have. And I didn't want to give too much information. On a side note, I sat the exam two weeks ago and I was currently waiting for the results. It wasn't a simple written exam there was so much more than that. We were tested on our general knowledge, our skills regarding criminal investigation, criminal procedure. How we lead an interview and interrogations, the search and seizure, collection and preservation of evidence, investigating report writing, etc…Commissioner Loeb and some other senior law enforcement official will decide of the results. All I have to do now was to wait.

So I waited and knowing that the Joker was free and about to strike at any moment. I've started to look for him. Looking into any bank robbery, drug sells, anything. I even went to the extent to dress up with dirty ragged clothes and went into the Narrows in hopes of finding anything that could help. And so far no leads on the Joker. That's the problem with movies. Sometimes they don't give a precise timeline, so I had no idea when he will attack the Gotham National Bank. It could be three months from now or even in a year. They don't even tell you or even hint at his whereabouts before the events of _the Dark Knight._ I was as clueless as Batman and Gordon about the Joker.

I also started kickboxing one month ago. I said I'll take hand to hand combat lessons and kickboxing sounds as good as any of them. I mean a fighting style that invites you to use your fists as much as your legs. And that's exactly what I was looking for. Anyways, it was worrying me that Batman or Bruce Wayne hasn't tried to contact me. I was worried that he thought that I wasn't to be trusted. Or that I could also be a danger to Gotham City. Maybe he was watching me right now, waiting for the moment I will make a mistake. It's crazy I know but it's still a possibility.

* * *

"Morning Alfred!" I greeted the butler after the lift of the new loft of Bruce Wayne opened. In spite of the manor being half-burnt, Bruce has decided on renovating his manor. "Is your Master here? We need to talk."

"Good Morning, Miss Sanders! It's a pleasure to see you again." The butler smiled at me. "Master Wayne was expecting your visit a bit sooner."

"He was expecting me?" I asked raising my eyebrows up.

"Yes. He had this idea that you will come to him to discuss some important matters." Alfred continued leading me to Bruce's bedroom. "Master Wayne. Miss Sanders is here to see you." Alfred announced opening the door.

Bruce stood in front of his large window, wearing a dark robe. "Miss Sanders, it's good to see you back on your feet." He smiled turning around to talk to me.

"I've been back on my feet for two months now." I replied coldly.

"Do you wish something to drink, Miss Sanders?" Alfred offered kindly.

"No, thank you, Alfred." I smiled at the man.

"Call me should you need anything." He said leaving the room.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked louder than I intended to. "I tell you that I know things that I'm not supposed to and after you knew I was right about Ra's al Ghul because I was right. You don't try to talk to me. You don't even ask questions about how I do know so much or why I know so much. I mean aren't you even a bit curious?"

"Would you tell me if I asked you?" Bruce answered instead turning suddenly serious. He stepped towards me. "Would you tell me the truth or feed me with lies?"

"I don't think I would." I retorted quietly. "I would neither tell you the truth nor feed you with lies."

"What will you tell me then?" Bruce asked.

"That there's things that I know. Important things that could help Batman and save lives. But that I don't know everything about the future." I breathed out. "I wish I could tell you the truth but…I'd rather ignore it." I exhaled deeply. "Why didn't you just come and visit me?"

"I wasn't sure if you could be trusted." Bruce told me walking past me to his wardrobe. "I observed you these last two months."

"Not creepy at all." I muttered.

He snorted. "You were looking for something or rather someone."

"The Joker." I replied. "The problem is I have no idea about where he is or what he's doing."

"Do you know what's going to happen?"

"He's gonna do what the Joker always does. Mayhem."

* * *

 _ **I hope you'll like this chapter as much as the others. I won't jump right up into the next movie. I'm going to build up the relationship between Bruce and Emma before doing so. I really hope you like this chapter. I rewrote it like five times before getting to this version. Now, about the last part, I'm not sure everyone will like it but I felt like it was a right end to Emma Batman Begins version. So, just tell me what you think.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to loveshona93, to rkanti16 (guest), to LennyBoy54, to Dattebasa1, to Summertimefun34, to Ellethwen of Lorien, to Zimmer12 and to Tara (guest) for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

 _Four months after Ra's Al Ghul._

"Alright, I've done some thinking and after hours of hesitation, inner battles with myself about the right thing to do. I wrote this down for you." I said as soon as I stepped in the bunker.

"What is that?" Bruce questioned me stopping whatever he was doing.

"My knowledge of the future events that'll involved the Joker." I replied dropping the bunch of paper on his desk. "Now, I should probably not do this but I thought that will give you a chance to spare more life."

"Is all this accurate?" Bruce asked me.

"As far as I'm concerned it is." I nodded. I sat on the desk facing him. "You've already marked the bills, Harvey Dent is the new DA. Gordon got his own unit which I'm a part of. The only thing that has changed is that Rachel doesn't know about you being the Batman. So I just skipped all that part and I would have skipped it anyway."

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"It wouldn't be fun if you knew everything, now would it?" My lips twitched upward. "Read it. And if you have any questions you know where to find me." I patted his shoulder and got up to leave.

"Emma."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I smiled at him. "Have a nice day, Bruce."

* * *

"How's the operation going?" Gordon asked me.

"Been in the Narrows. To any drug dealers the last few weeks making sure to use the marked bills." I answered Gordon. "All we have to do is to wait until those marked bills reappeared in circulation."

"Already did, Rookie." Woertz scoffed. "We at least know that the mob dropped their money in two banks in town."

"Any lead on the Joker?" Gordon asked.

"Nope. Still looking." Woertz replied.

"You find anything, you report to me immediately." Gordon ordered us.

"Yes, Chief."

"Go back to work."

* * *

Alright, so my life in Gotham was going smoothly for now. And I dread the moment the Joker will finally make an appearance. I was afraid that revealing to Bruce what I knew about what the Joker will do or who he will kill will change things radically. And I don't even know if he'd believe me. I hoped he does.

I gave him those information because I wanted to change things. I thought that keeping all these knowledge to myself and not using them to change the situation in our favor was just a waste. Why not use it and do what's right? Maybe that's why I was here. Maybe that was the intention of whoever puts me in this world. They wanted me to change things. Make them better. But is this really the meaning of all this? I don't know. I'm not sure about this. I still doubt that I had any roles to play in this world. Maybe my role was to help the Batman or not at all. I don't know.

* * *

"This is Detective Sanders. I'm chasing a suspect on foot on Detroit Avenue in West Village." I cried through the radio. "She's wearing a red sweatshirt and bright green pants. She's armed with a blade. To all units available, approach her with caution."

" _Sending reinforcements right away, Detective."_ The dispatcher answered.

The woman stopped abruptly. "GPD. Freeze." She looked around her before crossing the street and went on the other side. "Come on!" I cried. "She's going through West Montague Street." I cried on the radio giving to the dispatcher my exact location.

Once in Montague street, the woman turned into a small alleyway and climbed the fire escape. I climbed right after her. I gave to the dispatcher the number of the street and the building the suspect chose to climb. After the third flight of stairs, she climbed through a window. And I followed her.

As soon as I got through the window, I got attacked. The woman wasn't alone, there were others with her. My arms were grabbed which cause my gun to drop on the ground. They pulled me to them, swirled me around and slammed my back to the wall. They threw their fist in my face. The hit landed on my jaw. He was about to land another hit, I blocked him with my left arm, grabbed his shirt with my right hand and headbutted him, he staggered backwards holding his nose. I heard the woman cried furiously and she lunged at me with her knife. I grabbed her right wrist, pushed harshly on her right shoulder, and bent her forward. She dropped her knife, I kneed her in the face as another opponent came at me, I kicked him in the chest and he stumbled backwards. Still holding the woman by her arm, I swirled her around and banged her hand against the pillar that stood in the room. An arm was swung at me, I dodged it, landed a hit on their ribs before throwing three punches to their face knocking them out. The guy I kicked in the stomach was back on his feet, he swung his arm at me, I blocked it, punched once, twice in the face. He swung his right arm at me, I blocked it, punched once in the face, punched his left shoulder, he lost his balance and turned around, his back facing me shortly before I passed my right arm under his left one, used my weight to lift him up and threw him over my shoulder onto the ground. He landed harshly on his back.

The door slammed open and an entire squad of police officers stood in the door their guns raised up in front of them. "About time." I groaned. "Handcuffs those three idiots. Put them in custody and see if you can ID them." I bent down grabbed my gun hearing a few "yes, ma'am." And walked past them. "And call Arkham, just in case it's their patients." I walked down the stairs and out of the building, nursing my jaw. My phone rang, I pulled it out and answered it without checking the caller's ID. "Sanders."

"Hello, Emma. I wish to talk to you about your notes." Bruce said at the end of the line.

"Just tell me when and where?" I retorted.

"As usual."

"I'll be there." I hung up.

* * *

"You really rough 'em up, Rookie." Stephens chuckled walking in the precinct as I held an ice pack against the left side of my jaw.

"If you don't want to end up like them, stop calling me Rookie." I threatened jokingly. Stephens was probably the only one, apart from Gordon, that I really enjoyed working with.

"Anyway, we got an identification." He retorted. "Two of them are from Arkham."

"And the third one?" Gordon asked holding his cup of coffee.

"Most likely going to be charged with attack on a police officer and narcotics detention." Stephens replied. "Dent is gonna have fun with him."

"Good job, kid." Gordon patted my shoulder.

"He gets to call you kid and I can't call you Rookie?" Stephens raised his eyebrows.

"I love him better." I smiled cheekily.

* * *

"We need another code than 'as usual.'" I said as soon as I stepped in the bunker. Bruce was standing in his Batman suit not wearing his mask. "Because it's kinda lame."

"Good evening, Miss Sanders." Alfred greeted me.

"Evening, Alfred. It's always a pleasure to see you." I smiled at the butler.

"The pleasure is mine." Alfred answered.

I emitted a low chuckle. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Do you know when the Joker will attack the Gotham National Bank?" Bruce asked me.

"Unfortunately, no." I answered. "If I did I would have told you but that's really the beginning of what's going to happen next."

"You never said what his motives are?" Bruce continued to get ready for his night patrols.

"Chaos. His plan is to bring chaos when Batman and Dent are trying to bring order." I retorted. "I don't know if you already have the beginning of a plan in your head but I think that we should let him think that he has the control over everything."

"Why?"

"Because we don't want him to change his plans too soon." I said. "See, the mob bosses have most likely people everywhere. In the judge Surillo's office, the Commissioner Loeb's office, Harvey's. We need to find those people before he executes his evil plans. Because if he gets to them, Batman's and Harvey's downfall are both ensured." I sighed. "And even if we succeed, I don't know what will happen?"

"If we stop him. Everything should be alright." Bruce said frowning. "Why are you worried?"

"Because Chaos always finds a way. Inevitably." I retorted. "If we stop him and we will…"

"You need to be ready for any other plans that his sick mind would have formed." Alfred finished for me.

"Exactly." I agreed picking the stick for the Tumbler.

Bruce grabbed a hold of my face and I looked at him weirdly. "What happened?"

"Got in a fight with some thugs. They are more damaged than I am." I replied. "My three months of kickboxing paid off."

Bruce nodded before taking the stick from my hands. "We'll go over this later." The Batman said walking to his Tumbler referring to my notes probably.

"Theatrical much." I said to Alfred as soon as the Tumbler left the bunker.

"Master Wayne is pushing theatricality to another level." Alfred chuckled.

* * *

I sat upright when I heard someone called my name softly. "Bruce? You're back?" I stretched up my sore neck. "Do you need patch up?"

"No, I'm alright. Just a few bruises at most." He replied taking off his gloves. "There were more of those copycats and Crane made his reappearance. Trying to sell his drug."

"You caught him?"

"He was able to get away." Bruce said frustrated starting to take his batsuit off.

"Look," I got up," we'll get him but he's not that important. The ones we really want are the mob bosses and the Joker. Well, mostly the Joker."

"You said that arresting the mob bosses won't stop him."

"Dent made the bold decision to charge all the mob bosses and their men at the same time in one trial. Trial presided by Judge Surillo. Now, he killed the judge and the Commissioner because they were both willing to put all those men behind bars and they were supporting Harvey. He tried to kill Harvey because he was giving hope to the people of Gotham." I paused. "Once he killed the Judge and the commissioner, no one was willing to stand up to the mob but that didn't stop Harvey. So, the Joker tried to kill the Mayor because Harvey still have his support. And when that didn't work, he attacked Harvey and those he loved. Turning Harvey into a villain thirsting for revenge. Harvey died and Batman sacrificed himself to save Dent's reputation and to get the mob off of the streets."

"That's why you want to stop the Joker. To save Batman?"

"No, Gotham. I'm trying to save Gotham."

* * *

 _ **Alright what did you think?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to highlander348, to DarkDust27, to rkanti16, to Dattebasa1, to LennyBoy54, to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to Zimmer12, to Summertimefun34, to loveshona93, to sarahmichellegellarfan1, to LazyBoyDayz, to Skyhighdouble, to CrazyBeatsDoom, to RiverOfTheWolf, to Heartshome and to ChangeisHappening for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

 _Six months after Ra's al Ghul._

"Okay, I made some research on the people that works for Loeb and Surillo." I blocked Bruce's arm with my left arm and sent my right elbow in his stomach. Bruce grabbed my head, held it down and brought his knee up. I blocked his knee but staggered backwards because of the hit. "So far I have two suspects on both offices." I threw my punch in his face but he blocked it, twisted my arm over my head and pulled me to him. My back was against his chest.

"How do you know they're the ones?"

I elbowed him, pushed away from him and landed a hit on his ribs. I swung my arm at him but Bruce swiftly slid under it and kicked my legs. I landed on my stomach. "Bank account." I breathlessly answered turning on my back. "Money has been transferred into their account regularly for a while now." Bruce pulled me up. "It's small amounts. So, I can't prove that it's actually the mob paying them. But at least we got names."

"Yes, you've narrowed down the numbers. Now, we need to find out which one is going to act." Bruce said before gulping down his water.

"Yeah, it's better than nothing." I wiped my mouth.

"What about Ramirez?" Bruce asked.

"She's not working for Gordon. So she won't be interfering. The one I'm worried about it's Wuertz." I replied. "Look, let's not jump the gun, Bruce. First of all let's deal with the mob bosses, the Joker and the people who are bought and paid for."

"We are already tracking their money. All we have to do is wait." Bruce nodded. "Same with the Joker. And as for these two people, they're not a threats for now." Bruce continued looking at me. "Our priority are the mob bosses."

"No. Our priority is the Joker." I raised my eyebrows. "The mob bosses are the ones who are going to lead us to him thanks to their money."

"That's why they are our priority." Bruce countered smirking his arms crossed on his chest.

"Alright, you won." I grumbled. I picked up the newspaper that was on his desk. On the front page, there was a picture of Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes, smiling broadly and holding hands. "Have you ever thought about stopping?"

"Stopping what?" Bruce asked as I kept my gaze on the paper.

"You know. Batman. Did it ever cross your mind?" I raised my eyes up on him. He was shirtless. Let's take a moment to appreciate the view, because it's a sight. Even though, the few bruises and scars on his back made me winced involuntarily.

"I'll stay the Batman for as long as Gotham needs him." He replied putting his short on.

"Alright, and if Gotham doesn't need you anymore. If Gotham finds another hero, will you try to have a normal life?" I questioned further.

"I never really thought about it. Why?" Bruce frowned turning around to face me.

"Because you did think about it. Well, another version of you, the one that's in my head, thought about it." I replied. "To be with her." I said showing him Rachel's photo. He walked up to me and took the newspaper from my hands. "You're in love with her, right?"

Bruce looked at me as if I grew a second head. "Rachel and I are friends since we're children but that's it. There's nothing more between us."

"You mean you're not in love with her?" I asked confused. So, not everything in this world is as in the movie.

"No. I am not in love with her." Bruce repeated. "Are you referring to your notes?"

"It got me worried. In spite of knowing what the future might hold, I can't stop thinking that something is going to go wrong. Inevitably." I sighed. "Harvey Dent is the hero Gotham needs but Batman the hero Gotham deserves." I muttered the words that I've heard from the movie. "I don't want Harvey Dent to turn into a villain, neither do I want that for Batman. Because in the end, Gotham also needs Batman."

"Are you telling me that I'll be Batman for the rest of my life?" Bruce asked.

"Anyone and everyone can be Batman." I smirked knowingly at him.

"That's not exactly an answer." He said grabbing something on the table.

"You love and you live for that kind of answer." He gave me an envelope.

"What is that?"

"An invitation to the Charity Ball." Bruce answered. "For you and your friend Sue. It's about time, I make it up to you."

"Thank you but you didn't have to."

"I would like to have you there."

"So you can show up with top-models on each arms?" I smirked quirking up an eyebrow.

"Are you jealous?" Bruce smirked back.

"I have no reason to be jealous, Bruce." It's true, I wasn't jealous. Because I knew that he didn't love those women and that he didn't have time to sleep with them. And because Bruce and I weren't dating. See, no reason to be jealous. And if it sounds like we're flirting, well, you're wrong, we're just jesting. You know like friends will do.

* * *

Before I could even blink, I found myself in a long, short sleeved, dark green dress. With a scoop neckline and an overlace top. I was wearing a sating waistband with a sliver decoration. I pinned my red hair on one side and let them rest on my right shoulder. The length of my dress was hiding my silver shoes. My purse matched the colour of the dress. I tucked my gun and badge in my purse.

"You're not bringing your gun." Sue scolded me.

"What? I need it somewhere I can reach it." I replied zipping my purse close. "And tonight is in my purse."

"Seriously, Bruce Wayne is inviting us at a Charity Ball and you bring your gun." She continued to complain.

"Bruce Wayne is not inviting us. He got us an invite. And I'm a cop." I countered. "I feel naked without it."

"Ridiculous." Sue scoffed. "How did you get him to get us an invite?"

"I told you I helped him save some of his belongings and he decided to invite us to his ball in return." I shrugged.

There was a knock on the door. "It's Liam." Sue beamed rushing to the door.

"Evening, Ladies, your ride has arrived." Liam announced stepping in.

"Why are you here, then?" I asked him.

"Because I'm your ride." He replied.

I snorted. "When I think you were my doctor." I shook my head chuckling lowly.

"I shouldn't have answered that?" He asked to Sue.

"You shouldn't have." Sue patted his shoulder.

* * *

With Sue on his right arm and me on his left arm, Liam entered the ballroom. All the finest people of Gotham was there and those who weren't there yet, arrived after us. A fancy night, in fancy clothes with fancy people. It's not everyday, something like that happens. A glass of champagne was offered to us as soon as we got in and since this night wasn't hosted by Mr. Wayne, Alfred wasn't there to welcome us. Another detail you need to know. Mr. Salvatore Maroni was there too.

Maroni took the head of the Falcone family, once the latter went behind bars. He's one of the mob bosses we're trying to trap and will be trapped. What he's doing here? I have no idea. But the fact that Commissioner Loeb and Judge Surillo are among the guests means that his presence is clearly a provocation against the law enforcement. He probably thinks that he's smart. Which he is clearly not.

* * *

Liam and Sue disappeared to go dancing. Bruce hasn't made his great entrance yet and I stood by the buffet watching or rather observing all the big oils of Gotham. Maroni stopped at my side holding two glasses of champagne.

"Would you like one, Detective Sanders?" Maroni offered smirking.

"No, thank you, Mr. Maroni." I refused his glass that he put on the buffet table next to me. Making sure to graze my skin with his hand while he did so. "I didn't know you came at this kind of event?"

"Just showing to the people of Gotham that I'm not all that bad." Maroni nodded. "Doing a good deed won't hurt me."

"Maybe. But it won't change who you are." I retorted.

"And who am I, Detective? Enlighten me."

"A piece of scum that will end his days in a cell." I answered with a smile looking right into his eyes. "And I can't wait to see that day." Maroni chuckled. "Next time will see each other. I will be leading you to jail. Until then, have a good night, Mr. Maroni." And I left him there. I walked up to the bar and ordered a dry scotch.

"That's pretty strong for a fragile lady like you." Someone with a smooth voice said appearing next to me.

"And that's the worst pickup line ever, Mr. Wayne." I turned to look at him; He paid my drink and ordered one for himself. "And who said I was fragile?"

"My mistake." Bruce smirked.

"I missed your big entrance." I continued.

"Too busy talking to Maroni." He whispered at me.

I sighed tucking my purse under my arm. We faced away from the bar with our drinks in hand. "Offered me a glass that I refused and he told me some lies about doing good deeds. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried." Bruce retorted.

"Never said you were." I took a sip from my drink. "So, where are your dates?"

"Somewhere drinking champagne and swooning over some other rich man." Bruce replied diving his left hand in his pocket.

"Somehow I doubt that." I said back. "I know for a fact that every woman in Gotham are swooning over its prince. Including my already dating best friend, Sue."

"What about you?"

"I don't feel the need to flatter your ego, Mr. Wayne." I deadpanned.

Bruce emitted a low chuckle. "So who is he?"

"This is Dr. Liam Malone. He took care of me when I was stabbed a few months ago." I answered. "They started dating four months ago. She's happy." I smiled looking over at Sue who was laughing in Liam's arms.

"Bruce." A blonde woman stopped to our side and grabbed Bruce's arm. "I want to dance."

I rolled my eyes at the brainless skinny top models as Bruce smiled politely at his date. Before setting down his glass on the bar. His hand squeezed my elbow gently. "If you will excuse me." I smiled in answer and nodded slightly. He let go of my elbow, went on the dance floor and threw me a last glance over his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Alright, what did you think of this chapter?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**C hapter 11**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to DarkDust27, to highlander348, to loveshona93, to LennyBoy54, to RiverOfTheWolf, to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to Dattebasa1, to Zimmer12, to rkanti16, to Summertimefun34, to LazyBoyDayz, to DeadlyShadows-KuroOni, to Skyhighdouble, to sarahmichellegellarfan1, to Guest, to ShieldShadow777, to LightSparkLove,to jasmine. and to Shadowpunk42 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and to the one who favourited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

 _Eight months after Ra's Al Ghul._

I was racing back to the bat-underground on my bike. Tonight has been a particularly erratic night. First of all, there was several sightings of copycats and Batman was fighting crime as usual. But something went wrong. There was an explosion in the building he was in. Since I was at work, I had no way to know if he was alright or not. Normally, I shouldn't be that worried since you know Batman is supposed to still be alive at that point. At least, he was in the movies. Problem is this isn't a movie. This is real life and anything could happen. Anything like Batman's or Bruce Wayne's death. The door that was leading to the bunker were still open when I get there, so exceptionally, I got in with my bike.

As soon as I set a foot on the solid ground, I took off my helmet and rushed to Bruce's side who was already sitting at his desk. "Are you stitching yourself up?" I asked him breathlessly.

"Yes." He replied still focused on what he was doing. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"My shift ended about three hours ago. I came as soon as possible." I put my helmet on the desk and took off my black leather jacket. "Let me do it for you." I took the needle from him before he could protest. "What happened back there?"

"I don't really know. There was an explosion." Bruce replied as I stitched up his shoulder. "I was on the edge when it happened, so I didn't get caught in the explosion."

"You got caught in the explosion, Bruce. Proof is, I'm stitching you up." I countered. I cut the thread and put a bandage on it. "You really got me scared." I sat down.

"I can see that. Your hands are shaking." Bruce remarked putting on his shirt.

I clenched my hands trying to stop the shaking "That tends to happen when someone you care about is caught in a bloody explosion." I retorted. I crossed my arms on the table and leaned my forehead on them. "I'm glad you're okay."

"You knew I wouldn't die tonight." Bruce said.

I raised my head up and glared at him. I got up. "I told you that I knew some things not everything. And yes, maybe in some rational part of my brain, I knew you were still alive. That I didn't have to worry." I shoved him slightly back. "But the irrational part, the emotional part was scared shitless that you might have died tonight. So excuse me for caring about you, Bruce." I shook my head and took my jacket from the back of the chair.

"I'm sorry to have you scared, Emma. It wasn't my intention. It won't…" Bruce started.

"Don't make promises that you'll break." I cut him off putting my jacket on. "Just try to be a bit more careful, next time." I sighed. "Go get some rest. You need it as much as everyone. You're only human after all."

Bruce grabbed my arm before I could climbed on my bike and pulled me to him. "Thank you, Emma."

"Don't thank me for that. We're friends after all." I smiled before leaning in and pecking him on the cheek before I could even think about it. I pulled away quickly and looked at him a bit embarrassed. My cheeks were hot as well as my neck. "Goodnight, Bruce." I said quickly before fleeing the bunker.

"Goodnight, Emma."

Stupid! That was stupid. Why did I feel so embarrassed about a peck on the cheek? It was just a peck, nothing more. I mean a friend normally kissed their friends on the cheek, right? I mean it's not like I lingered there more than I should have. So why have I blushed then? I couldn't possibly have feelings for him, now could I? No, I mean I care about him as friend but I don't have any feelings for him. We're friends, just friends.

* * *

"Why don't you just buy another one?" Sue said sitting on the counter.

"Because this fridge is still working. I don't need to change it." I grumbled getting out from behind the fridge. "And you don't waste good."

"Well, you should buy another one. This fridge has done is time." Sue insisted.

"I won't buy a new one. I love Stuart." I closed the fridge door.

"Stuart?" Sue scoffed.

"Yeah, Stuart is its name."

"Wait you name your furniture?" Sue held up one hand in disbelief.

"Yes, so what?" Sue laughed loudly. "What's so funny?"

"People don't name their fridge. You know who does that? Crazy people."

"I'm not crazy. I just got bored." I retorted. "In case, you're wondering, the TV is named Bob."

"I wasn't but good to know." She threw a grape in her mouth. "Anyway, you and I we need to talk?"

"Oh my God! You're breaking up with me." I said taking a step towards her. "Look, I know I haven't been a real good friend lately but I'm sure we can get through it. Just give me a chance."

"I'm not breaking up with you." Sue took my hands in hers. "Liam and I have talked about it and we've decided to move in together." She paused to let the information sink in. "In his apartment."

"You've only been dating for six months. Isn't it a bit too soon?" I frowned up.

"We're in love." She shrugged. "It's never too soon."

"You're abandoning me." I pouted.

"I'm not." She pulled me into a hug. "We'll still see each other. As often as we can. I promise."

* * *

That's what happened in real life. People has lives and they come and go in your life. Sue wasn't leaving me definitively but still it felt like it. She was building her life of her own and I was building mine. Except mine was full of danger and risks and Batman was a part of it. So was Bruce Wayne. It's weird to say this for me. A while ago he was just a fictional character in a movie. I've never cared much for the comics and the only things I've seen of Batman are the cartoons and the movies. And not all of them was very good. Anyway, I know I've already said this but sometimes I still don't believe it. Ridiculous, right?

* * *

I landed on the mat with a thud. "You're not focused enough today." Bruce remarked pulling me up.

"I am. You're just that strong." I retorted.

"What's wrong?" Bruce questioned.

"Everything is fine." I raised my fists up. "Let's have another go at it."

Bruce raised his fists up. And we sparred again. Nothing was wrong. My best friend just moved out of our building. The Joker might be here any day soon. I had to watch the mob bosses and find where they dropped their money. See, everything is fine.

"Ouch!" I held my face and widened my eyes looking up at Bruce. "You punched me!"

"Let me see." Bruce took off his gloves and took my hand away from my face.

"I told you. Not the face." I continued to complain.

"It's okay. You're not bleeding." Bruce said. "I told you, you weren't focused."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I glared at him. "Well, it ain't."

"Don't be so dramatic." Bruce countered.

"It hurts." I pouted.

"Your nose is not broken." Bruce assured me. "It should be alright." He pulled me to the chair and sat me down. He passed me the water. "What's wrong?"

"I told you already. Everything's fine." I said holding my nose. Bruce gave me a pointed look. "I just have a lot on my mind, right now." I sighed and gulped down my water.

"Such as?"

"My best friend moved in with Liam." I retorted. "And now, it just feels weird not to have her barge into my flat anytime she feel like it." I shrugged. "I'll be more focused next time. You owe me for that." I gestured to my nose and kicked his leg.

"Well, you can always barge in here, anytime you want." Bruce said sitting down across me.

"What are you working on?" I asked him moving my chair closer to his.

"A new project." Bruce retorted hiding his papers from me.

"Such as?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"It wouldn't be fun if you knew everything, now would it?" He smirked. Told you he had a knack to reuse people's words against them.

"Bruce, have I told you that I'm a pretty good detective?" I questioned him. "I'll find your secret whatever it is."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise." I smirked. "Anyway, I just remembered something about Lau."

"What?"

"Gordon has been summoned to Harvey's office and they talked about the warrant and the mob bank over there." I explained. "I think that if I can get Gordon and Dent to have this conversation out of his office, we might be able to save this operation. You won't have to go to China and we'll prosecute the mob bosses a bit earlier."

"What about the Joker?"

"We've already found the fourth mob bank. He'll rob the fifth one. He'll be there soon."

"And we'll be ready for him."

"Alright, need to go." I said getting up. "Dinner with the Gordon family."

"You and Gordon seem pretty close." Bruce remarked.

"Yeah, he helped me when I arrived in Gotham. I'm good to go." I kissed his cheek and stopped when I realized what I just did. "I really need to stop doing this." I muttered walking up to the platform.

* * *

"Aunt Emma!" Jim Jr. and his little sister beamed when they opened the door.

"Hey, Jimmy! Hello, little princess!" I smiled at both of them. "Look, what I brought for you." Jimmy took the bag from my hand. "Evening, Babs." I kissed her cheek.

"It's been a while." She replied closing the door behind me.

"I've been busy, just like your husband." I smiled as Jim Sr. stepped into the kitchen. "Good evening, Boss."

"Evening, kid." Gordon answered.

"Dad, look what Emma bought for us." Jimmy said to his father. Gordon looked at the toy in Jimmy's hands and raised an inquisitive eyebrow to me.

"What?" I shrugged. "That blue box is cool. Cooler than Batman."

* * *

 _ **Alright, I think the Dark Knight episode is coming right up in the next chapter. Bruce and Emma's relationship will still grow and maybe who knows, they'll might become more than just friend.**_

 _ **I'm back to work so I won't be able to update as often as I did before but I'll try as much as I can.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to rkanti16 (guest), to DarkDust27, to Summertimefun34, to Dattebasa1, to Zimmer12, to safranbrod, to LennyBoy54, to sarahmichellegellarfan1, to Dormidera, to loveshona93, to Sophdeloaf, to Sherlock Holmes Skittle, to Pacman 112, to ShieldShadow777 for their reviews. Thanks to all the new followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Will you ever go back to Barbara and your kids one day?" I passed Gordon a cup of coffee. We stood on the MCU building roof. The batsignal was lit and we waited for the Dark Knight to make an appearance.

"I thought you were going out tonight, Detective." Gordon replied.

"Nope. Not tonight." I smirked. "I felt like keeping you company. And maybe who knows, I'll get to see the Batman, tonight."

"It doesn't look like he's coming tonight." Gordon smiled. "And if we're lucky. He's busy."

"I think we are." I smiled knowingly.

* * *

"Hey, Boss, just got a call from Gotham National Bank. Men masked as clown robbed them earlier today." I said stepping in Gordon's office. "And guess what? They found some of our marked bills."

"A mob bank?" Gordon asked getting up.

"Yeah, the fifth one."

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise over Gotham when we reached the bank. "He certainly knows how to make a dramatic entrance." I remarked showing him the picture on which we could see the Joker looking right at the camera. We stepped into the safe.

"What's he hiding under that make up?" Gordon asked.

"Something that only makes him stranger than the average person." I said turning around to look at Batman who was already here. "I'll give you some time." I nodded to Gordon before stepping out of the safe. "Alright, people can you give us a minute there?"

I let Gordon and Batman have their conversation without me while I went around the crime scene searching for evidence or something that might help. You know there's another thing that they didn't show in the movie. The gruesome details. The Joker killed them directly or indirectly but killed them. We, police officers, get to see the dead bodies left behind him. Each one of them giving us an indication of every steps of the operation. Anyway, the Joker made his entrance, so the game is on.

* * *

"I brought you some croissant. They smell delicious." I said as a form of greetings stepping into the bunker.

"Hi, Emma." I walked up to the desk where Bruce was sitting.

"Let me." I offered taking the needle from him. "Take a croissant while I stitch you up."

"Be nice, when Wayne Manor's rebuilt. You can swap not sleeping in a penthouse for not sleeping in a mansion." Alfred said walking up to us. "Good morning, Miss Sanders."

"Good morning to you too, Alfred." I replied cheerfully. "Tell me you brought coffee with you?"

"I will never understand your love for this dark beverage, Miss Sanders." Alfred continued.

"I'm addicted to it." I chuckled.

"I'm glad to see that it's Miss Sanders that is stitching you up. Whenever you do it yourself, you do make a bloody mess." Alfred put down the thermos on the desk.

"Yeah. It makes me learn from my mistakes." Bruce groaned.

"That's not true at all." I whispered to Alfred.

"My armor. I'm carrying too much weight. I need to be…I need to be faster." Bruce continued.

"I'm sure, Mr. Fox can oblige." Alfred told him.

"Speaking of which, am I ever going to see Lucius' workshop?" I asked him.

"One day, maybe." Bruce retorted.

"Did you get mauled by a tiger?" Alfred asked him.

"It was a dog." Bruce replied quickly.

"Huh?" I stifled a laugh.

"It was a big dog." Bruce said again.

"A Rottweiler." I giggled. "It was a Rottweiler, Alfred." Bruce slightly glared at me. "Sorry." I cleared my throat but barely could keep the smile off of my face.

"You were right about the copycats, Crane and the Chenchen, they were all there." Bruce continued.

"Yeah, and the Joker attacked the mob bank. Everything comes into place." I snipped the thread.

"You will finally be able to change things for good, Miss Sanders." Alfred smiled at me.

"I hope so, Alfred. I hope so." I picked up the croissants from the table. "Sure, none of you want one?"

"I thought you brought them exclusively for me." Bruce said taking his shirt off.

"Nope. I took them for Dent and Gordon for their meeting. Meeting that I'm about to disrupt." I replied. "Alright, I'll see you later, peeps. Have a good day. Oh, before I forgot when you'll see Lucius ask him about that sonar device, will you? It might come in handy."

* * *

For once, I haven't taken my bike. I borrowed Sue's car. I had a long night and now it seemed I have a long day ahead of me. I rushed to Dent's office as soon as I stepped into the building. His secretary tried to stop me but I waved her off.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your little rendezvous." I said as a form of greeting.

"In fact, you are Detective." Dent said annoyed.

"Sanders, what are you doing here?" Gordon asked me.

"Saving our operation." I whispered leaning on Dent's desk. I took the marked bills and shoved them into my pockets. "Here's the deal. Head, you two come with me for a little tour of Gotham City. Tail, you two stay here and jeopardize the operation. What do you say?"

Harvey smirked. "Okay." He took his coin out of his pocket.

"No, we are using my coin." I said taking my own. I flipped the coin in the air, it landed in my right hand and I slapped it on my left hand. I took the coin and showed it to Harvey. "Do you fancy croissants? They're still hot." I smirked.

"A deal is a deal." Harvey got up and walked past me out of the office.

"I hope you know what you're doing, kid." Gordon said following him.

"So do I." I sighed. "So do I."

* * *

"Buckle up, folks. I'm offering you a free drive around Gotham." I said cheerfully buckling up. I turned the key into the ignition. "I'm just your driver, so act as if I wasn't here."

Gordon and Dent were in the backseat and they started to have the exact same conversation as in the movie. At least, it will be out of indiscreet earshot. Gotham is a quite wealthy city in spite of the increasing numbers of people that live in the Narrows. In spite of the mob being out there on the streets. I still don't know who is the mole in Harvey's office but you know, better be safe than sorry. If no one hears about the coming operation, Lau won't take all the money and flee to China. Bruce won't have to go there either. And that would make one more change in the movie plot.

"Don't diss the MCU, Harvey." I scolded him. "We do with what we have. We don't have a choice."

"And what about you, Sanders?" Harvey asked. "Coming out of nowhere and suddenly becoming Gordon's little protégé."

"Tell me this, Dent. Have I ever give you a reason to put me behind bars? Or even a reason to think that I was corrupted in any way?"

"No, you never gave me one. Rachel even think of you highly." He replied.

"I know you want in and I know you want to meet him." I said. "But Gordon told you, the fewer know, the safer the operation is."

Dent sighed. "You want me to back warrants for search and seizure on five banks without telling me what we're after."

"I can give you the names of the banks." Gordon retorted.

"Well, that's a start. I'll get you your warrants, but I want your trust."

"Oh, you don't have to sell me, Dent. We all know you're Gotham's white knight." Gordon answered.

"Yeah, well, I heard they have a different name for me down at MCU." Dent scoffed.

"I wouldn't know about that."

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Dent delivered the warrants for the search on the five banks. And Sue invited me to the restaurant for dinner. Tonight we are celebrating. Celebrating what? You say. Celebrating my best friend's engagement. Liam proposed to her two weeks ago. And he made reservation in this specific restaurant like three months ago. Apparently, it's really difficult to have a table in this fancy restaurant. Yes, fancy. That meant that I must wear a dress. A beautiful and fancy one.

So, I put on a knee length dress. It was blue, dark blue, TARDIS blue. It was a simple dress, it fitted my upper body and the skirt was wide. My hair was up and once again I brought my gun. I mean seriously, I'm a cop what did you expect. I had to have my gun anywhere I can reach it.

"You've been planning this for a long time. Haven't you?" I smiled at Liam as we entered the restaurant.

"I have." Liam replied. "You're okay with this, right?"

"Of course, she's okay." Sue reassured him putting her hand in the crook of his arm.

"She's right. As long as you make her happy, I'm okay." I nodded reassuring him.

"Em, isn't that the new DA?" Sue pointed at a table where we could see Harvey, Rachel, Bruce and a blonde woman talking together.

"Let's not say hello to them." I muttered as the maître d'hotel came to us.

"Table for three." Liam told him. He nodded and gestured for us to follow him. And we did.

It's not that I don't like the people who are sitting at this table, is just that I see them almost everyday and tonight I just wanted to have fun. But no such luck as Harvey called my name as we walked past their table.

"Mr. Dent." I smiled politely. "Miss Dawes." I greeted them. "Mr. Wayne."

"Detective Sanders." Bruce greeted back.

Sue cleared her throat next to me. "Sorry, this is my friend Sue McCarthy and her new fiancé Liam Malone." I introduced them. "This is Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes. And you both know Bruce Wayne."

"Thank you again for inviting us to the charity ball." Sue told him all smiling.

"It was my pleasure." Bruce smiled.

"We won't bother you any longer." I said politely pulling Sue with me. "Have a nice evening."

"You're not bothering us." Bruce stood up from his chair. He snapped his fingers. "Actually why don't we have dinner together?"

"I don't think they let us." Liam said unsure.

"Sure they will. I own the place."

"What a surprise!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

* * *

The blonde woman was Natasha, the prima ballerina for the Moscow Ballet. And just like in the movie, she was now debating about Batman. And unfortunately for me, I was sitting next to Bruce and Rachel, just between the two of them.

"How could you want to raise children in a city like this?" She asked.

"Well, I was raised here. I turned out okay." Bruce said.

"Is Wayne Manor in the city limits?" Harvey asked.

"Yep, the Palisades are in the city limits." I replied sipping from my scotch.

"I'm talking about the kind of city that idolizes a masked vigilante." Natasha clarified for us.

"Gotham City is proud of an ordinary citizen standing for what's right." Harvey assured her.

"Gotham needs heroes like you, elected officials. Not a man who thinks is above the law."

"The mob bosses think they are above the law and they're walking freely in the city." I countered. "Why not the Dark Knight? He's not tied by the law. He can do what we can't, he's helping us. He's not expecting a thank you or anything in return." I paused. "Gotham needs Harvey Dent but it also needs Batman."

"But this is a democracy, Emma." Natasha retorted.

"When enemies were at their gates…" Harvey started. "…the Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't considered an honor. It was considered a public service."

"Harvey, the last man that they appointed to protect the republic was named Caesar and he never gave up his power." I chuckled lowly as Rachel intervened.

"Okay, fine. You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain." Harvey agreed. "But whoever the Batman is, he doesn't wanna do this for the rest of his life. How could he? Batman is looking for someone to take his mantle." I looked briefly at Bruce when Harvey said those words.

"Someone like you?" Sue asked him.

"Maybe, if I'm up to it." Harvey shrugged.

"What if Harvey Dent is the Caped Crusader? Hm?" Natasha joked placing briefly her menu on Harvey's eyes.

"If I were sneaking out every night, someone would've noticed by now." Harvey smiled as he took Rachel's hand in his.

"Well, I'm sold, Dent, and I'm gonna throw you a fundraiser." Bruce offered.

"That's nice but I'm not up for reelection for three years." Harvey dismissed his offer.

"No, you don't understand." Bruce shook his head. "One fundraiser with my pals…you'll never need another scent."

"That sounds promising." Sue clapped her hands excitedly. "Are we inviting to that fundraiser by any chance, Mr. Wayne?"

"Ugh." I groaned. Yeah, she didn't miss a beat.

* * *

 _ **Alright, first chapter in the Dark Knight movie. It's starting slow but things are coming into place slowly. There's gonna have some change in the canon and I hope that you like the changes I will make. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. And yes, it's a late update but I'm working and it's taking all of my time, since I'm a supply teacher and all. Next chapter will be up hopefully soon.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Regin, to AngelStar16 (guest), to animagirl, to kelcie21 and to SheMarauder for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"You'll need a date for my wedding." Sue said that night as we left the restaurant.

"I don't think I'll need a date." I shook my head.

"Do you have a boyfriend already?" I smirked at her question.

"Actually, yes. And his name is Christian Bale."

"Who?" She asked confused.

"Never mind." It's annoying to live in a world where the very actor who's portrayed Bruce Wayne is inexistent. Annoying.

"Look, it wasn't actually a suggestion. It was an order." Sue continued. "I don't want you to show up with a gun or alone."

"Are you getting married tomorrow?" I asked her suddenly stopping near the car.

"Of course not." She scoffed.

"Then we still got time for the date thing." I retorted.

* * *

The seizure operations was a large one. We parted in five teams and seized the five banks at the same time. With my bullets proof vest I walked to the receptionist with the SWAT teams on my heels and the warrant in hands. She called the manager, he lead us to the safe in which the mob money were stored. He opened it. The SWAT team entered first and I followed my gun in hands.

The first detail that I was able to change was actually this. Lau was not able to move the money in time. I'm not sure that he was still in the country. But at least we won't need him to get all the mob bosses behind bars until they bail themselves out. I wondered if Harvey would still use the RICO strategy. For those who are a bit confused as to what the RICO strategy is. Well, it's that if you can charge one of the conspirators of a big association with one felony, you can charge all of them with it. Anyway there was no one to stop us from seizing the money and doing our job.

We packed the money and charged them all in the SWAT truck before taking all the money back to the MCU building. When you succeed in doing something good. You feel satisfaction, it's exhilarating and it feels good. Of course, I didn't think that the Joker might still have his meeting with the mob bosses. Convincing and getting them to pay him to eliminate Batman. At this point, I was just celebrating the fact that we won one battle against the mob bosses. It doesn't happen a lot.

It might seem to you the plot here is advancing faster than in the original movie. That the trial will happen soon and we'll get to have them behind bars. Because we have the money after all, what's stopping us from arresting them, right? Well, for starters, we're gonna need another kind of warrants to arrest them but Harvey still need to convince the judge to sign those warrants for him. Actually, you're right it doesn't take much time.

There was still another problem. Everyone in this town is bought and paid for. Nothing stays a secret far too long. Except maybe Batman's true identity. The Joker is getting closer day by day, I know that at some point I will get to meet him. Somehow, I'm confused. I'm looking forward to meet the craziest and the most psychopathic villains of all time. And at the same time, I'm fearing it. Because, you know. The Joker is the Joker and he's unpredictable. And so many things can happen. And since, things are already starting to change, I fear the worse.

* * *

I was currently following Bruce through the Wayne building. We both entered the lift. "I thought we were meeting up for a cup of coffee." I started.

"It's better than a cup of coffee." Bruce answered shoving his hands into his pocket.

"What? Two cups of coffee?" I replied.

"Correct me, if I'm wrong. But aren't you the one who wanted to see Lucius' workshop?" Bruce asked me smirking.

"That's where you're taking me? To Lucius' workshop?" I couldn't help the smile that threatened to split my face in two. "Awesome! Oh, am I gonna get a glimpse of your new project, too?"

"It's not today's program." Bruce answered as the elevator ding and the doors opened.

Alright, first time in the Wayne Tower and there's nothing more impressive than that. It doesn't get more impressive, well, for now. The room we were walking in, was large and the window were huge. It's almost as if there was no walls at all. As if it was a giant big transparent cube but really it isn't. The room was bare, except for the lonely desk of the secretary. The glass doors behind her led to Lucius' office where he was actually. As we approached his secretary. She looked up at us and told that Mr. Fox was expecting us.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Sanders." Lucius greeted me.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Fox." I smiled at him. "Where's the new suit?"

I stepped in Lucius' workshop with my mouth hanging open. How not to? It was large, with spotlights on the ceiling, marbled columns in the entire room. It was just impressive and amazing and awesome. I let out a soft chuckle after I squealed in delight. I jumped up and down before slapping Bruce lightly on the arm.

"That's just amazing." I grinned madly.

"Happy to oblige." Bruce chuckled softly.

"Before we see the new suit…" Lucius said smiling as he gestured us to follow him. He took a little device that looked like a phone out of a drawer. "I had a R&D work it up. Send out a high-frequency pulse records the response time for mapping an environment." I took it from Lucius' hands. "Now, I'm curious. Why did you request it, Miss Sanders?"

"It's better if you don't know yet." I replied. "Plus, I hope that we won't have to use it."

"Well, I must say that I am used to unusual requests but a sonar device? That's a first." Lucius retorted.

"And it won't be the last." I smiled at him. He led us to another drawer. "Is that his new suit?"

Lucius nodded. "Hardened Kevlar plates over titanium-dipped tri-weave fibers for flexibility." Bruce grabbed one of the plates. "You'll be lighter, faster, more agile." Some dark blades came out of the planed and lodged themselves in the drawers behind us. "Perhaps you should read the instructions first?"

"Yeah, Bruce, read the instructions first." I repeated smirking at him.

"There is a tradeoff." Lucius continued. "Separation of the plates makes you more vulnerable to knives and gunfire."

"We wouldn't wanna make things too easy, now, would we?" Bruce said to him. "How will it hold up against dogs?"

"We're talking Rottweilers or Chihuahua?" Lucius countered. Bruce made a small grimace. "Should do fine against cats?"

I couldn't help but snort a bit at that. I clapped my hands. "Now about this new project? How is it going?"

"Nice try, Emma." Bruce cut in before Lucius could answer me. "Thank you, Lucius." Bruce smiled at the man steering me to the lift.

"Come on!" I whined. "Tell me what is it?"

* * *

Sue was serious about me having a date for her wedding. So serious that she went to the extent to organize blind dates for me. I had a few already but none of them were really interesting and it was prior to the arrivals of Bruce and Batman in town. It didn't stop her from making me go to a blind date, tonight. His name was Dean Wesson, a pediatrician, 29 years old and a really good financial situation. He was cute for sure, I mean handsome but it wasn't…You know how people speak of first meeting, they felt something great, something wonderful. A sort of spark that made your heart flutter, your toes curl or gave you butterflies in your stomach. Well, I didn't feel it. I didn't feel that spark; I didn't have this moment.

He had good conversations, great even. He didn't seem put off by my weirdness or my job. He was kind, gentle, funny and smart. We had the kind of talk that usually get you to know someone better. I started to think that maybe there was something wrong with me for not feeling that spark that makes you like someone. I mean there was nothing wrong with him. So why couldn't like him? I did appreciate him or maybe I did like him. But not in the way you like a potential boyfriend or date. Maybe it was just the fact that I watched too many chick flicks. You know the kind that tells you what you think you want but you don't really need.

* * *

"How long have you been in Gotham?" Dean asked me.

"About eight years." I replied.

"Where did you live before?"

"Oh, uh, didn't really stay in a place too long. It was easier that way." I answered.

"You're the 'no strings attached' kinda girl, uh?" Dean hummed.

"It was more of a trust issue than anything else." I retorted. "But I got people in this town now, so I can't exactly leave."

"So, you're here for the long run?"

"Pretty much." I said taking my glass before sipping from it.

"Why did you choose to be a cop?" He continued asking.

"Well…" I didn't know what to answer to that one. I mean should I say the truth or lie to him? I settled for the second one. "…I just wanted to help people. Do something good, you know." I shrugged.

I was able to steer the conversation away from the job topics. Why would I lie to him? You may ask. Well, because of a little something called shame. How can I tell that I used to be homeless? That I didn't become a cop out of the goodness of my heart but only because that was the only way I wanted to thank Gordon for his help. He didn't need to know that. Plus, it's not like I was really going to date him. Like I said, he might be great guy and I could see that he was a great guy but I didn't feel that spark. That little something that would actually push me to find out how things might turn out between us.

* * *

I stepped in the bunker with my heels in my hands. Alfred was sitting in front of the screens with his glasses on. "You're still here?"

"Ah, Miss Sanders, the question would be what are you doing here at such a late hour?" Alfred smiled at me. "And so beautifully dressed?"

"Sue set up a date for me. She wants me to have a plus one for her wedding." I said closing the distance between us. I pulled a chair and sat next to him. "I didn't want to get home to tell her about my date. At least, not yet."

"It didn't go well, I suppose." Alfred deduced.

"Oh, no! It was great. It's just…" I trailed off not really knowing what was wrong.

"What was wrong?" Alfred questioned me.

"There was no chemistry." I finally said. "He was great but I just didn't feel it."

"Know Miss Sanders that Chemistry is not always synonym of Love." Alfred said wisely. "Sometimes love comes with time."

"You think I should give him another chance?" I asked him unsure.

"What I think, Miss Sanders, is that you came here after your date." Alfred said with a knowing smile. He rested a hand on my knee as I frowned up at his words. What was that supposed to mean? "Love is a complicated matter, Miss Sanders. The oldest mystery in the world."

* * *

Harvey was filling up his file so The judge Surillo could sue the mob's leader. I, on the other hand, was trying to find a way to stop the death of the latter, Commissioner Loeb and Harvey Dent. I didn't know how I'd be able to do something like that but I sure find a way. That implies that I won't be able to attend to Bruce's fundraise party for Dent. The only solution that came to mind was to let more people in on the secret but that was probably out of the question and too risky. I know though what trap to avoid. Not let the Judge drive her own car, not let Loeb drink his favorite alcohol and I knew Bruce will get Dent. But once that detail would be changed what will happen? Only time can tell.

* * *

I sat at my desk trying to find a way to counter the Joker's evil plan without raising the suspicion of the man when Gordon came out of his office with a satisfied smile on. "Sanders, Stephens, let's have some lunch." Stephens and I exchanged a look. I shrugged before I took my jacket and followed them out of the building.

Judge Surillo has delivered the warrant to arrest all the mob bosses and since we knew where they were. We went to pick them up. We stepped in the small restaurant, they were watching the television. Harvey was giving an interview. "Our boy looks good on the tube." Gordon said to Maroni and the Chenchen.

"That he does." I smirked taking my cuffs out of my waistband.

"You sure you wanna embarrass me in front of my friends, lieutenant?" Maroni asked my boss.

"Oh, don't worry. They're coming too."

"Wouldn't want you to feel alone, Mr. Maroni." I said walking up to him. I hissed him up, brought his hands in his back and cuffed him. "Told you I'd be leading you to jail." Maroni just scoffed.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked this new chapter. It's been a while but hey, here it is. Just let me know what you think about it.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to MollyBites, to grapejuice101, to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to Dormidera, to DarkDust27, to Guest, to animalgirl, to RiverOfTheWolf, to MoonriseSeeker, to Persephone A. Black, to loveshona93, to sarachmichellegellarfan1, to Ninavs2, to KiwiRoses, to Luckygirl1013, to TENaSeein, to Rebecca13787, to Sierra (guest), to Daenerys86, to Guest#2, to nycsinger16, to White Alchemist Taya for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

 _ **Emma's outfit can be found on my profile.**_

* * *

Why did I even get involved in this? Why did I even land in this world? Right now, I felt stuck. I know what's going to happen but had no idea on how to stop it without raising any suspicions. In case, you're scared that you skipped a chapter, don't worry. The hearing is happening right now but I didn't stay to look. I had to find a solution.

And I found one. Made sure that the medical examiner will run analysis on the card earlier that he did in the movie. I never quite understood why they got results only in the evening and I have the perfect person for that. Sure, he's not an M.E but he's a doctor and I think it should do it. Right? Well, I hope it'll be fine. All I had to do was to wait for the body. I know it sounds creepy but it is what it is.

While Gordon has been summoned at the city hall; I prepared one brown letter with Surillo's hiding place location and a set of keys to avoid her being caught in the explosion of her car. Then I instructed Sue, to get into Commissioner Loeb's office to exchange the bottle of whiskey in his office and to put a new glass there. She had to do it before going to Bruce's fundraise party and she had no right to question me. Not just yet.

* * *

"Blake!" I whistled to the young man that lives in my block. Yes, I know it's Blake. The same Blake that would help saving Gotham eight years from now. Why not give him this opportunity yet?

"Em!" He answered running to me with a smile.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"It depends. What do I get for this favor?"

"Do you still wanna be a cop?" I asked him.

"As soon as I finished High School." He nodded.

"Well, help me on this one and I swear you'll get a good recommendation and a good place as soon as you leave the police academy." I gave him the brown envelop. "Open it tonight and be at the address by six thirty. And give this to the person you'll see at this address."

"Your badge?"

"It's a guarantee for this person." I replied. "Six thirty. You'll get in the car with them and no one must know about it. Understood?"

"Yes but why should I do this?" Blake asked squinting his eyes at me.

"I can't tell you but I will one day." I told him. "You can refuse to do it."

"I'll do it."

"Blake, it's dangerous. Really dangerous." I warned him.

"I'll call once the job's done." Was his only answer.

I felt bad for getting him involved but there was no one I could trust with this and I knew that he could keep a secret. And he did look like Joseph-Gordon Levitt. I know that there has nothing to do with this but I'm pretty sure that some of you are asking the question behind your screen. So, now you know.

"Sanders." I picked up my phone as I walked back to my bike.

"Where the hell are you?" Sue asked on the other end of the line.

"I'm in town, right now. Everything's alright?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure that you'll come at the party that Wayne is throwing." She asked.

"Er…Sue—look—I don't think I can…"

"No. I don't want to hear it. You have to be here. He invited all three of us but I think he wants to see you more than the rest of us." Sue explained. "Plus, if I have to do that weird thing you asked me, you'll have to come to this party."

I sighed deeply. I said I wouldn't go but Harvey would be there and Rachel didn't know about Batman, yet. Maybe I could go. "Alright, I'm gonna check something at the MCU quickly and I'll meet you at your place later."

"Great!" She squealed. "Meet me there at six."

"Okay, at six." I nodded. "Don't forget to do it before we meet at your place."

"I won't." She promised.

* * *

I stepped into the morgue taking off my helmet. "Hey, doc!" I greeted Johnson. He's the M.E of Gotham, not the only one but usually he's dealing with the big case.

"My favorite detective of the year. What can I do for you?" He replied taking off his gloves.

"The dead Batman?" I simply said.

"Just got in. I didn't examine him, yet." He answered as he gestured for me to follow him. "We don't have an ID yet. But I can tell you that his two cheeks have been cut through. It starts from the corners of his lips to right under his cheekbones. He has taken quite a beating but I don't know what killed him yet." Johnson explained. "We found this."

"Will the real Batman please stand up?" I read out. "At least we know who did this?" Johnson hummed in agreement. "Doc, you'll do me a favor if you made this card your top priority."

"There's a lot of cases that I'm working on. This can wait." He replied shaking his head.

"You don't understand. The Joker is the most threatening person in Gotham right now and we need to do everything we can to stop him." I warned him.

"You might be my favorite detective but you're a real pain in my butt." He sighed. "I suppose you want this now."

"Yes, please." I smiled. "And that's why you're my favorite M.E in all Gotham."

"I expect you to bring me coffee and donuts for the next six months, though."

"Oh." I breathed out. "I can do that."

"If you want me to do this, now. You'll have to let me work. So, out." He said kicking me out of his lab.

"One last thing. If you can't reach me, the results must arrive in Gordon's hands. Or at least Stephens."

"Sanders, out!"

"Okay, I'm leaving." I raised my hands up in a defensive manner.

* * *

"Hey, you're with me?" Sue snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry! You were saying?" I looked up at her.

"You're alright?" She asked frowning a little.

"Yeah. I just really got a lot on my mind." I sighed. "So, straight or curly?"

"Curly." She replied immediately. "Tell me, what exactly is on your mind?"

"Something to do with the Joker and fighting the crime in Gotham." I replied as I curl one strand of my hair on the iron.

"Well, tonight is a night away from work." She said showing two pairs of shoes. "Black or burgundy?"

"I'll go with the laced ones." I replied.

"So, you want to borrow my purple dress." She deduced.

"It's mine, anyway." I retorted.

"True." She said disappearing in her room. "Look, about your job, don't worry. If it's like last time, you're gonna figure it out. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so. I hope so."

* * *

The lift doors opened to a room full of the biggest oils of Gotham. Everyone has dressed up, were drinking glasses of champagnes, chatting and talking among themselves. Alfred welcomed us with a glass of champagne.

I was wearing a knee length purple laced chiffon dress with my purse tucked under my arm. I didn't have heart to party that evening. It was already seven thirty and I still didn't have received any calls from Blake. I was worried that giving him this mission might have provoked his premature death. I was anxious, thinking too much, and I couldn't breathe anymore. Too much pressure.

"Is Mr. Wayne here?" Sue asked Alfred.

"He will arrive at any moment now."

As on cue, we heard a helicopter whirring resonated near the building. It landed on the platform that was outside of the loft. Bruce got out of the helicopter with not one or two but three women.

"He sure loves to make an entrance." I muttered before sipping from my glass. Alfred snorted next to me before going back at serving the other guests.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I'm glad to see that that you all got started without me." Bruce strolled with the women on his arms like he owned the place. Oh, wait, he did. "Now, where is Harvey? Where…?" He clasped his hands together. "Harvey Dent, the man of the hour." He glanced around the room. "Where's Rachel Dawes? She's my oldest friend. Come here. When Rachel first told me she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say: 'the guy from those God-awful campaign commercials?' 'I believe in Harvey Dent.' Yeah, nice slogan, Harvey." Bruce gave Harvey a thumb up.

My phone ding in my purse. I took it out and saw that it was Blake. I excused myself and went out on the balcony as I hit the green button. I closed the door as Bruce was still doing his little speech.

"What took you so long?" I told him on the phone.

"I've run out of battery." He simply answered.

"Run out of battery?!" I hissed. "Damn it, Blake! Always charged your phone when you do something as important as that." I sighed rubbing my forehead. "Did everything go well?"

"Yeah, I was there at six thirty. It took a bit of convincing at first but once she read your message, she agreed to come." He started to explain. "She wants to talk to you, by the way." I heard some rustling at the end of the line.

"Detective Sanders, I don't know where you get your information but I hope you're right about this threat." She started. "Otherwise, I can guarantee you that your career is over."

"That's why you have my badge. If I happen to be wrong about this. You can fill a complaint against me. But I know that I'm right." I retorted. "You found a card in your file this morning during the hearing."

"How do you…?"

"It was a joker." I continued. "It was a warning for you. The Joker is threatening your life. That's why I sent this young man to pick you up before anyone could."

"Why didn't you sent officers?"

"Because half of them are corrupted and can't be trusted."

"How do I know that I can trust you and your little friend?" Surillo questioned me.

"You don't have a choice." I told her. "And we just saved your life."

"Detective Sanders, I really hope you know what you're doing." Surillo exhaled after she stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Me too, Ma'am, me too." I sighed. "May I speak to my friend please?" Again there was rustling at the end of the line.

"Em."

"John, stay put. Don't open the door to anyone. Don't get out." I told him. "There's food in the fridge and cupboard. There's everything you need for the night. You should be fine."

"Em, what is really going on?"

"I can't tell you for now. But I will I promise." I retorted. "I'll come and get you both tomorrow morning. I warned the boy's house that you were staying at my place tonight."

"They didn't say anything?"

"It's okay as long as you're back there in the morning. Call me if you need anything." I said before hanging up.

"That's where you're hiding." Bruce said walking up to me with a glass of champagne.

"I'm not hiding. I was just making some arrangements." I smiled back at him. I took the glass of champagne and look down at the city. "Judge Surillo is safe. I got someone to get her. She won't die tonight."

"What about Commissioner Loeb?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know yet. Sue said she exchanged the bottle and the glass but you can never be sure." I took a sip from my glass. "So, is three women enough for Bruce Wayne?"

"I have to admit there's too much to handle." Bruce answered.

"Yes, three is pushing it a bit too far." I nodded. "Next time pick one date and only one and not three at once."

He snorted. "I'll think of it next time."

"Tonight's the night. You're ready?" I questioned him.

"I'm ready. Are you?"

"Do I really have a choice?" I dawned my glass. "Let's do this." I walked to the glass door. "He's gonna be here any minute from now. I'll deal with Harvey and you suit up."

"I think I like it when you're in charge." Bruce smirked.

"You love it." I smirked back at him as we both stepped inside.

"Hey!" Bruce grabbed my elbow. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't do anything you wouldn't do." I replied.

I didn't have to search long for Harvey and Rachel. They were both talking in a corner and Sue and Liam were walking up to join them. Didn't know they became friends. I went through the kitchen and ended up in the corridor behind Harvey. The four friends were chatting and smiling when I came up behind Harvey and passed my arm around his neck blocking his airways.

"Emma!" Sue shrieked.

"What are you doing?" Rachel hissed next.

Harvey was quite strong but I was able to keep a hold on him. I took off my arm around his neck when he fainted. "Saving his life. Liam, help me." He looked dumbfounded. "Liam!" I snapped.

That got him to move as he grabbed Harvey's arms. I opened the closet behind us and he put Harvey in. I grabbed a broomstick and blocked the doors. "Emma, what's going on?" Sue asked me.

"They're here to kill him." I retorted breathlessly. "You three, stay here." I looked into my purse and checked the mag before putting it back in.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment." I could see him across the room as I moved further in the main room. The greenish hair, the white face and his red smile. I couldn't stop or help the fear that was bubbling up in my stomach. He grinned. "I only have one question: Where is Harvey Dent?"

* * *

 _ **Alright, it was a bit hard to start on this chapter and I don't even think that I'm making any sense. I don't know if anything in this is believable. So, if you, reader, think it's not just let me know so I can rewrite it before starting on chapter 15.**_

 _ **If you actually loved it, then let me know in a review. In both case the review will be welcomed.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to grapejuice101, to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to DarkDust27, to animagirl, to vanugh, to .77, to FoxyRoxy777, to RiverOfTheWolf, to Leopard Queen, to Guest, to SkyDagger (Your review made my day. Thanks**_ _ **, to Goodguy213, to sarahmichellegellarfan1, to LennyBoy54, to AbsoulteAngel4237 and to Guest for their amazing review and eternal support. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story for their never-ending support.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

You might think I was prepared for this day but I wasn't. I realized this as I stood there frozen in fear. The air was actually knocked out of my lungs as I struggled to keep breathing. As if my body paralyzed in fear has forgotten completely how to function properly. It was the Joker and it was much more impressive and creepier than he was in the movie.

I snapped out of it as I saw him threatened one of the guests with his knife. "Drop the knife." I said loudly enough and surprised that my voice wasn't shaking as I expected it to. I drew out my gun and realized that it was probably not the smartest thing to do.

"Well, hello, beautiful." The Joker said looking at me. "The mysterious girl." He chuckled and I was stunned by the way he called me. Did he know about me? It can't be possible. "Oh, yeah, I know all about you, Mystery girl."

"Please call me Detective Sanders." I countered.

"Detective?" He raised his eyebrows walking towards me. "I'll drop this before I'll hurt somebody." But I stood my ground and didn't let go of my gun. He chuckled before grabbing an innocent bystander. "Drop your gun or I'll hurt this pretty lady." The horror in the woman's eyes, his knife under her throat was enough for me to lower my gun and dropped it on the ground. "That's better." He shoved the woman back in the crowd before walking up to me. He pushed my gun away with his foot and rounded me. I couldn't help but to flinch away from him. "You look nervous. Is it the scars?"

"Scars? What scars? I don't see any scars." I replied. I really need to lock it up.

"Don't worry. You can say it. I'm not ashamed of them." The Joker retorted. "You wanna know how I got them?"

"No. I'm good with not knowing." I replied before I could stop myself.

"Come here. Hey." He grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me to him. He pressed his knife against my face. "Look at me." I didn't move knowing well that it was useless. "So I had a wife. She was beautiful, like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more, who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. One day they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just wanna see her smile again. Hm'?" I gulped down. "I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So, I stick a razor in my mouth and do this to myself."

"Romantic. Gruesome but romantic." I commented. "Let me guess, she left."

"You—you are really smart." He smiled crazily, waving his knife a bit too close to my face.

"Thanks." I said before kneeing him in the groin.

He laughed. "You got a little fight in you. I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me." Batman said as he appeared before punching the Joker in the stomach.

The other thugs started to attack Batman. I blocked one of them as they were about to kick him. I shoved his leg back before punching them in the face. I pulled another off of Batman, swung him around before punching him in the face. I was shoved on the table that stood on the side. I grabbed a silver plate on one of the table. I turned around and used it as a weapon. I slapped one thug with the plate and he fell down. The people around us started to run away from the scene. Batman and I fighting side by side would have been awesome if we weren't fighting the Joker and his thugs. And if I wasn't wearing heels.

Someone grabbed me from behind and I felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed against my temple. "Drop the gun." Batman said as I was brought near the glass window. I wasn't looking forward the outcome of this situation.

"Oh, sure. You just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are. Hm?" The Joker said. I shook my head at Batman as the Joker shot the window behind us.

He pushed towards it and held me by the arm as half of my body was still inside and the other half on the wrong side of the window. "Don't!" I said remembering and knowing what Batman was about to say.

But he said it anyway. "Let her go."

"Very poor choice of words." And the Joker let me go.

The fear I felt before when I met the Joker was nothing compared to what I was feeling now. My heart was in my stomach, my senses was all over the place and I screamed at the top of my lungs. I saw Batman sliding down towards me, his hands reaching out to grab mine. We reached the end of platform and now I was really falling in the emptiness. I felt his gloves hands grabbed my arms, he pulled me closer to him as we kept falling down. Our course ended when we fell on the taxi that was parked in front of the building.

Twice, I've wanted to avoid Rachel being caught in a life threatening situation. Twice I ended up being in this situation instead of her. It was annoying.

"We're still alive." Was the first words that came out of my mouth.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked me.

"Next time when I say 'don't' just don't." I replied leaning my head on his arms closing my eyes.

* * *

I slid down the hood of the car after I recovered a little bit. My legs were shaking and my heart was hammering against my chest. Batman disappeared as a crowd started to gather around us. I couldn't walk just yet, so I leaned a bit on the hood, trying to get my heart to beat as a normal rate.

"Emma!" Sue exclaimed as soon as she stepped out of the building. "Thank God! You're okay." She breathed in my hair as she took me in her arms. "I thought you were dead." She said looking at me.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." I reassured her. "Harvey?"

"He's alright." She nodded pulling me back to her. "Don't do this ever again."

"Not promising anything."

* * *

I drove to the outskirts of town where John and the Judge Surillo were hiding. I had rented a small house a few weeks ago. No one knew, not even Bruce. It was safer this way. I walked up the front porch and knocked three times on the door.

"John, open up, it's me Emma." I announced through the door.

I heard the door being unlocked before John opened it. "Hey, Emma!"

"Is everyone alright?" I said stepping inside.

"Yeah."

"Detective Sanders." Judge Surillo nodded at me.

"Judge Surillo." I nodded back at her. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes. I'm ready to go home." She said.

"We'll have to make a stop first." I told her. "I'll drop John at the boy's house and you and I are going to the MCU."

"Why?"

"Commissioner Loeb is dead." I replied.

* * *

I dropped John back to the boy's house and made him promise that he would lay low for a while. Make himself forget, just in case. Better be safe. After that I brought the Judge to the MCU with me.

"The prosecution's over." I heard Stephens said. "Nobody's standing up in front of a judge while judges and commissioners are getting blown away."

"Already giving up, Stephens." I said as soon as I joined the small group.

"Loeb is dead." He reminded unnecessarily.

"And I'm sorry to hear it." Judge Surillo said stepping next to me. "But it's the moment for us to strike them, to prove to the mob that we aren't scared of them."

"Judge Surillo? We thought…" Gordon started.

"You have your detective to thank for this." She cut him off looking at me. "I don't know how she knew what was going to happen but she did save my life." Gordon and Stephens looked at me with baffled expressions. "The prosecution still stands." With that she turned around ready to leave our HQ. She stopped and turned back around. "I believe this is yours." She said giving me back my badge.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "Do you want me to drive you back home?"

"I think I can handle it from here." I gave her the keys to my car.

"Just don't drive your car. I'll sent the bomb disposal expert to your place to work on your car."

She gave me a funny look like she was going to say something but as if she thought about it, she just turned around and left the MCU. I turned around and was met with Gordon's and Stephens' staring at me.

"Look, I can explain." I started but Gordon raised his hand up.

"Johnson called last night and gave me the result of the analysis." Gordon explained and then continued. "Something that you asked him to do." He glanced at Stephens before looking back at me. "Now, I don't know how you knew and I stopped asking questions a long time ago but you did a great job, kid. Once again."

"Anything more that you wish to share with us?" Stephens asked me crossing his arms over his chest.

I took a deep breath, looked around me and when the cost seemed clear, I spoke. "We really need to keep an eye on Wuertz." I whispered.

Gordon looked around him quickly and pulled us both into his office. "What do you mean?" He locked the door behind him, closed the stores and turned around.

"Dent was right. He is corrupted. He's working with the mob." I bluntly said. "We can't trust him."

"Come on, Rookie. He's one of us. He wouldn't do this." Stephens snorted.

"Do you have any proof?" Gordon asked me.

"Proof? I got plenty of this." I said dropping the file I was holding in my hands since I came in the MCU.

Both men got closer to the desk and opened the file. Gordon picked up the sheets about his bank accounts, Stephens picked up the pictures on which we could see Wuertz talking to thugs down in the narrows. On one of them we could even see Wuertz taking money from them.

"Is that proof enough for you?" I asked them leaning on the desk while they were still reading it.

Gordon paused slightly in what he was doing. "What do you suggest, then?"

"We let him think that we don't know. We don't confront him, not yet."

"What we're just gonna let him walk around the MCU with access to every information we have?" Stephens squinted his eyes at me.

"Not all the information we have. The information we are willing to let him have access to."

* * *

My heart was racing as I approached the city hall. I needed to know why Commissioner Loeb died in spite of my best efforts. In spite of everything I did to avoid that. I could have gone to Sue and checked with her if she's really done it but I just wanted to be sure before going to her.

It was already lunch time and I knew she had a date with Liam. So I took this opportunity to go and look into her office. I thought that maybe she has made the exchange but it didn't work because someone saw her. I hoped it was actually that. Everyone knew I paid her some visits sometimes, so they didn't pay attention to me.

I smiled to a few of her colleagues and walked behind her desk and sat on her chair. I looked under it where I saw her placed the bottle and what I saw—just made me furious. I stepped out of the city hall completely enraged. How could she lie to my face?

Sue said she did exchange them but she never did. The bottle and the glass were still sitting under her desk, wrapped up. I can't believe that I actually trusted her. I can't believe…

There must be some sort of explanation, right? Maybe, someone knew and just placed the bottle back into place. Yeah, that's it. She swapped the bottle but someone made another switch and that's why Commissioner Loeb died.

But in some part, deep down, I knew it wasn't the explanation. The truth was Sue has never made the exchange. And I needed to figure out why? I needed to know why she didn't do it? I needed to know why she lied to me? But not yet. Not now.

Tell me how are we supposed to feel when you realized that your best friend, your family betrayed your trust in them? How am I supposed to deal with that?

* * *

 _ **Alright, it's shorter than the previous one. Now tell me what you think? Is Sue a traitor or a friend?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to grapejuice101, to .77, to DarkDust27, to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to RiverOfTheWolf, to animagirl, ,to sarahmichellegellarfan1, to Girl-luvs-manga, to Guest, to Shayde F. Revelle, to SilverNeira, to McflyGoonieFaxFan, to Ninavs2, to be-my-one-and-only, to Guest #2, to DeadlyShadows-KuroOni,, to Ashes2Dust18, to Becka3490 and to nyaw2468 for their great reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Waiting. Waiting for Sue to come back to her flat. Waiting for to give me some explanation. I was unreachable to others. I needed to deal with this first. I needed the truth. I couldn't stop thinking about this. I really hoped that she hasn't betrayed me. The sound of the keys of the lock being put in the door was heard and a few seconds later Sue stepped in.

"Emma, I'm glad to see you." She greeted me as she put down her shopping bags. "I was about to call you actually." I didn't answer, didn't say a word. Her smile turned into a frown. "Is everything alright?"

I put down the bottle and the glass on the counter without word. She looked at the two items before her eyes went back on me.

"Emma—I—I can explain." Sue started.

"Really? You can?" I asked her squinting my eyes at her in anger. "You actually have an explanation as to why Commissioner Loeb died in spite of those? You can actually explain to me why you lied to my face?" She stepped towards me, I got up and backed away from her. "Don't. Don't you dare touch me."

"Emma." She pleaded me. "I am sorry. Really, I am." Sue took a deep breath. "But I didn't have a choice."

"You didn't have a choice?!" I shrieked. "Is that your actual explanation. That you didn't have a choice. It still doesn't tell me why you didn't have a choice? Why?" She was pressing her lips together; her eyes were tearing up. "I trusted you. How could you do this? How could you lie to me? I don't understand. Why would…?"

"They threatened Liam." She cut me off. "They threatened to kill him." I stared at her a long time, letting the information sink in. "You haven't been very discreet. When you took Dent and Gordon out of his office before they spoke about the seizure operation, they knew something was off. At least Maroni knew." She continued. "He has been interesting in you for a long time." She said and I looked at her. "So he knew, you and I were friends. He knew that I have access to the mayor's office. At first he offered money and I said no. I refused to work for him or any money from him. He threatened to kill you and I laughed in his face. Called him stupid. He left me alone after that and then I started to date Liam and right after we got engaged, he came back. And this time he threatened his life." She choked up a sob. "He said that if I don't stop you in any way I can, he'd kill Liam. So I did what I had to do to protect the man I love."

"You should have come to me; you should have told me." I told her still angry at her. "I could have protected you and Liam."

"How would you have done that exactly, uh?" Sue asked fairly, I'll admit. "What choice did I have?"

"You had the choice to not let a guy die. You had the choice to save a father's life, a husband's life. Any other choice would have been better than doing nothing at all." My voice slightly trembled at the end of my sentence. "Congratulations Sue, you will marry Liam. But I won't be here to see it." I said before walking out of her apartment.

"Emma, wait!" I heard her call but I didn't stop walking. I just walking out of her building.

The fresh wind of the evening hit my face and I stopped, catching my breath. I couldn't believe it.

* * *

Hurt. I was hurting so much that I couldn't breathe. Yes, sure she wanted to protect Liam. I actually understand but what about Loeb. Did he actually deserve to die for this? I mean doesn't she at least trust me a little? She should have told me the truth.

I know what some of you might think. You might think that I'm being a hypocrite. I mean how could I expect her to tell me the truth when I've been lying to her for so long. I've been lying about my knowledge, about my origins, about Bruce and Batman. Maybe I did deserve it Maybe it was the universe's way to tell me, this is what you get for messing up with the plan. This is what you get for manipulating people's lives at your own will. Well, screw you Universe. You shouldn't have sent me here in the first place and not expect me to do something about it.

I don't think I know how to deal with this. I'm never sure how to deal with a betrayal. When I ran away from my house as a teenager, it was because my mother had a new abusive boyfriend that she expected me to treat as my stepfather but I just couldn't. I only had one father and he was the best and he was gone and I couldn't stand it. My mother was supposed to be there for me and I was supposed to be there for her. She was supposed to protect me from her boyfriend, she was supposed to help me grieve for my father. She's done nothing of that. She abandoned me for a second time and the fact that she favored her boyfriend, picking him over me, was a betrayal. Maybe I'm being selfish, I'm being unfair or something, I don't know but that's how I felt. I felt so betrayed that I've decided to sleep on the street rather than staying in this house.

But I was a kid then, I didn't know how to deal with this. I didn't know how to seek for help but I was able to turn this around. I had a shitty job but I had a job, I was paying my own rent. I didn't have to rely on anyone, only on myself. But I arrived in Gotham and things were completely different. Sue was the first person that has ever helped me out of the goodness of her heart. Then there was Jim who offered lunch and once again I was able to turn this around. And now this, I come second to her fiancé.

* * *

Gun in hands, we kicked the door of the apartment in which the Joker claimed we'll find Harvey Dent. Of course, we didn't find Harvey but two dead men. The Joker had put make up on them, there were cards in their hands.

"Check the names." I heard Batman said behind us as I put my gun back in my holster.

Gordon grabbed a handkerchief and checked their nametag. "Richard Dent." He read out. "Patrick Harvey."

"Harvey Dent." I sighed.

"I need ten minutes with the scene before your men contaminate it." Batman said.

I turned to the two officers standing at the door. "Give us a few minutes, folks." They nodded and left the room.

"That's brick underneath." Gordon pointed out to Batman as he examined the gunshot in the wall. "Gonna take ballistic off a shatter bullet?"

"No. Fingerprints." Batman took out one of his device and started to cut through the wall.

I started to search the room without saying a word. It helped me stop thinking about Sue and her betrayal. "Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast." I heard Gordon said. "Because we found his next target. He's put it in tomorrow's paper."

I froze in my movements. I almost forgot about this. But I didn't worry about this, I didn't feel the need to plan any change for this because there was no need to change this. The Mayor wasn't meant to die and even though, Gordon was shot instead he remained alive. Nothing to worry about, right?

Batman left, we bagged all the evidence, took away the bodies and called it a night. Gordon asked me a few times, if everything was alright and I answered yes each time, Sue called me and not once have I answered her.

* * *

I went back home with a heavy heart, I unlocked my door and threw my keys on the counter top. Went to my fridge, opened it and grabbed a fresh beer. I really needed a drink, I would have gone for something stronger but I needed a clear head. I turned back around to my counter top and took off my jacket but froze in my movement. There, laying under my keys, was a joker card. I didn't hear my bottle crashed on the floor, didn't feel the liquid that was flooding my shoes. How did the Joker know where I live? How did he get in my apartment? Does Sue know about this?

The first thing I wanted to do was to call her but I opted for someone else. Someone I could actually trust.

* * *

I was pacing the room up and down, biting my nails. Thing I haven't done for years, probably shaking like a leaf. I knew something like that, completely unpredictable, but I knew that could happen but still I'm surprised. I'm scared. I jumped out of my skin when I heard the knocks on the door.

It was Bruce dressed in a worn out red hoodie with a khaki green blazer over it. His hoodie was covering his face. I let him in and let me saw his face.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked me immediately as I turned back to him after closing the door.

"There's a joker card on my counter top in my kitchen, so, the answer would be a big no." I replied sarcastically. Bruce walked up to the counter and put the card into a plastic bag, being careful not to touch it with his fingers.

"Did they break in?" Bruce asked me.

"No, they didn't. I mean I unlocked the door with my keys. There was no problem." I answered slowly. "I even checked every windows and they are still intact. They just walked in my apartment, Bruce."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Bruce's poor attempt to comfort me didn't really help.

"No, it won't be okay. All of these is getting out of hands." I retorted. "The mob knows where I live. The Joker knows where I live. They're clearly sending me a message."

"Yeah, they are and it's pretty clear." Bruce nodded. "You can't stay here."

"And where would I go?" I snorted. "Jim has a family and Sue is…"

"What?" Bruce asked when I stopped talking midsentence.

I took a deep breath before finally answering. "Commissioner Loeb died because she didn't exchange the bottle. The mob threatened her fiancé, so she obeyed them." I explained him as calmly as possible. "If I go to her place, she's just gonna hand me over."

"I'm sorry." He said pulling me into an awkward hug. "You can stay over at the loft."

"What?"

"The Joker is after you, Emma." Bruce reminded me. "The Joker or the mob won't get to you there."

"When I first got in Gotham, the first thing I've promised myself was to never live or come near Bruce Wayne." I said. "Now, we know that I quickly forgot this promise and now you're actually inviting into your loft."

"For your safety." Bruce pointed out.

"True." I nodded. "Alright, let me grab a bag and a few things and we'll be on our way." I frowned. "Actually, I'll join you there."

* * *

 _ **Okay, first of all, sorry for this shitty ending. I don't like it that much and if some of you thinks that Emma's discovering or dealing with Sue's betrayal is ending there. Well, spoilers alert, it's not ending there. Anyway I hope you still love this chapter and you still enjoyed it.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to animagirl, to DarkDust27, to josephguy217, to grapejuice101, to Lady Deebo, to heroherondaletotherescue, to Ninavs2, to WolfetteKurenai, to nyaw2468, to ElysiumPhoenix, to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to TENasein, to RiverOfTheWolf, to DeadlyShadows -KuroOni, to sarahmichellegellarfan1, to Guest, to , to foreverellen, to Anna10473, to , to Lara Barnes, to Guest Star, to Dormidera, to lucy loo, to fairyofdreames, to TheMamaBear and to Guest for their kind reviews. I'm so happy that you guys still love this story so much. Sorry, for the very late update but Life has been busy lately. Not to worry though, I did not give up on this story. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"It was fancier, last time I came here." I said as I stepped further into the room.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Miss Sanders." Alfred greeted me as he took my bag from my hands.

"Where is Mr. Wayne?" I asked as I followed him through the loft.

"Night patrol." Alfred replied. "For the time being, this room is yours." It was a large bedroom, equipped just like the rest of the loft with large windows. "If you wish, I could prepare something for you to eat, Miss Sanders."

"A sandwich will be fine, Alfred. If it's not too much trouble."

"I let you to settle, then."

"Thank you, Alfred." He smiled at me before leaving me in the room.

* * *

I was already thinking about the next step. The Joker will act during Loeb's funerals; Jim will be shot but he will still live. But now that the Joker knew about me, everything could be possible. I needed to be prepared for any possibilities. He could try and kill me, he could also change his targets. What if he changes the places where he'd keep Rachel and Harvey after he abducts them? All of these are possibilities. And I must be prepared for all of them.

Adding to this, there is Sue. I started to think that I might have been overreacting to what happened. After all, she didn't know Commissioner Loeb and Liam was the man she was going to marry. So, it's natural she chose him over Loeb but the card in my apartment? I didn't know if it was her or not. I know I'm repeating myself and I should probably stop thinking about this and focus on what's really important. But you know, I tried but I just couldn't stop thinking about it. After all, she is my best friend and I missed her already.

I changed into my pjs which consisted of a short and a tank top and thick woolen socks. Alfred was in bed already and I was putting out my uniform for Loeb's funerals. I haven't worn one of those for a long time. Deep blue suit with a white shirt and a deep blue hat with a silver badge on it. I stared at it for a few good minutes before flopping down on my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

I padded around the loft in search of the kitchen. It was dark inside but thanks to the large windows, the dim lights of the city penetrated the room. Making it able for me to move around the loft without hurting anything on my way. Once I found the kitchen, which turned out to be as large as anything in this loft, I switched on the light. Searched the cabinet for a glass, in order to drink a bit of water or some milk. Whatever that would get me to go to sleep.

* * *

"You're still awake?" Bruce's voice echoed from behind me, making me jump in the air.

"Oh my God!" I gasped. "Bruce, don't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry." Bruce chuckled. "Didn't mean to scare you. Why are you so jumpy, anyway?"

"Nothing, really." I answered.

"Didn't look like nothing." Bruce commented moving to one of the cabinets to grab a glass.

"I just have so many things in my mind." I admitted. "I don't seem to be able to stop thinking about what's going on."

"Are you referring to that card?" Bruce sat across me.

"Among other things." I exhaled deeply. "Did you find anything about that card yet?"

"Just like the other ones, there's no fingerprints, no clue as to who send this card." Bruce replied.

"Figures." I snorted. "You know I thought that you being a vigilante was the coolest thing ever. You help people, you save lives, you have cool gadgets and the tumbler." I paused. "But I'm starting to think that being who you are is the hardest thing ever. The secrecy, always planning on ahead and the constant lying to people, so they won't find out who you really are, is quite exhausting."

"It is." Bruce agreed, he took a sip of water before continuing. "Gotham needs a hero and I think Harvey can be this hero."

"Are you saying that you're ready to let Batman go?" I questioned him.

"I don't want to be Batman for the rest of my life." Bruce retorted. "Gotham no longer needs Batman. They have Harvey Dent now. He's a hero with a face."

"Gotham may need Harvey but they need Batman too." I told him. "Bruce, Harvey is bound by the law. Batman isn't. You're more than just a masked vigilante that stops criminal. You are a symbol. You are the hope that people haven't have in years."

"And I attracted people like the Jokers to Gotham. If Batman is gone, there'll be no more like him."

"That's where you're wrong. There'll always be people like him. Some even more dangerous than he is." I told him. "Listen, I get it. You want to stop this because you're probably tired and you don't get the thanks you deserve but tips for later, anyone and everyone can be the Batman. Because he is what he is: a symbol." I explained. "The day'll come where you'd be able to stop all of these and have a happy life but this day hasn't come yet."

"When will it come?"

"And what take all of fun out of it? Nope."

Bruce leaned in on the table. "It isn't fair that you know so much about me and I know so little about you."

"Now, that's not true. You do know things about me."

"Sure, I know that you're a honest police officer, you seemed very close to James Gordon and you know everything there is to know about what's going to happen. But that's all I know."

"Okay." I leaned back. "I'll tell you another thing about me. When I first arrived in Gotham," I took a deep breath. "I had no money, no papers and no home. I—I lived in the streets for a while before meeting one good man. He didn't have to help me but he did anyway. Actually, it's because of him that I am a cop today."

"Who was it?" Bruce asked softly.

"Sergeant James Gordon." I smiled.

"That's why you too are so closed."

"He's the closest thing I have to a father." I shrugged. "Bruce, promise me that whatever happens tomorrow, you'll trust that I have a good reason for not telling you."

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" Bruce asked concerned.

"Just trust me, okay?"

"I trust you." Bruce nodded.

I smiled and got up. I walked around the table and stopped at Bruce's side. "Nice talking to you. We should do this more often." I told him softly. "Good night, Bruce." I kissed his temple softly.

I pulled away and Bruce smiled at me softly. "Good night, Emma."

* * *

My clothes for the funeral were in a bag. I bid a quick goodbye to Alfred and left the loft. I climbed on my bike, tucking the suit was tucked safely on my bike. I rode through town to the MCU. The funerals would take place in a few hours. The procession will go through town, the Mayor, Harvey and Rachel would be there too at the front of the procession; with the addition of Judge Surillo.

The Joker will act today. I already knew how; I already knew that Gordon will supervise everything. I knew exactly how everything was going to turn out and yet, there was a slight possibility that something will turn out differently.

I felt strangely nervous, anxious. Fear had a tight grip on my guts and was twisting them hardly. My white gloves were on my hands and I joined the rest of my teammates in the bullpen. Gordon was there, with Stephens. We didn't say a word to each other, we just nodded and exited the MCU. We rode together to where the procession was starting.

* * *

At this moment, Bruce was probably looking for a match to the fingerprints. I took place among the uniforms, all dressed like me, white gloves on, deep blue hat and silver badges. In line with the others, I waited for the procession to start. Gordon was taking care of the last details, the Mayor was in front next to Surillo, Harvey and Rachel. And slowly we started to walk on the main street.

* * *

The crowd was standing on the sidewalk, as we advanced through the city. By now, Bruce must have found a match and should be on his way to 1502 Randolph Apartments. I couldn't help but look around at my surroundings. Trying to see the face of the Joker or Melvin White. I even caught myself looking for Sue. But no matter what, I couldn't see a thing. I took a deep breath and kept walking.

* * *

The procession finally reached the city hall. There was a small stage there and the crowd stopped moving. The mayor, Harvey, Rachel, Gordon and Surillo climbed on the stage. I stood in front of it with the rest of the police officers. The whispering and the chattering of the crowds stopped as the Mayor stood in front of the microphones.

I got a tad more nervous as I knew the moment was close. Very close.

"Commissioner Loeb dedicated his life to law enforcement and to the protection of his community." The Mayor started his speech. "I remember when I first took office and I asked if he wanted to stay on as commissioner. And he said he would, provided I kept my politics out of his office. Clearly, he was not a man who minced words, nor should he have been. A number of policies he enacted as commissioner were unpopular." My heart was hammering against my ribs as the minutes went by. "Policies that flooded my office with angry calls and letters…"

I shouldn't be this nervous but I was. Like I said I knew what will happen but it's the unknown element in the equation that scared me the most. The fact that the Joker left his card in my apartment, the fact that he knew of my plans might have change a lot of things and today might be one of those thing.

The Mayor has finished his speech. The moment was there. "Stand by. Honor guard. Attention. Port arms." The men took their rifle. "Ready." They armed their weapons. "Aim!" They aimed at the sky. "Fire!" And fired their weapons. Again the orders were shouted, and a second shot was taken. The third one was coming. They will attack the mayor on the third one.

"Ready! Aim!" This time they aimed at the mayor. Gordon jumped in front of him just as they fire their weapons.

I was too busy watching the scene unfold exactly as it did in the movie, almost relieved that nothing has changed. That I didn't see that one of the men aimed their rifle at me. But I felt it when the bullet hit me. I felt it when my body hit the concrete after I was shot. I heard the screams of the panicking crowd running away from the scene. I heard everything as if I was under the water. Until I couldn't hear anything. Until I couldn't feel anything, anymore.

* * *

 _ **You weren't expecting that now, were you? Maybe some of you had a slight idea of what was going to happen. To them, I'll say you were right. Please, don't hate this cliffhanger, cause I know where I'm going with this and you might love what's coming. Until then, I hope you liked this chapter.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

 _ **Thanks for the story. Thanks to fairyofdreames, to Queenyyy, to Harley Quinn Queen ofthe Geeks, to nyaw2468, to grapejuice101, to Lara Barnes, to DarkDust27, to cmpunk4ever28, to josephguy217, to Lady Deebo, to Anna10473, to Julia N SnowMiko, to heroherondaletotherescue, to lilfergy99, to RiverOfTheWolf, to Guest, to Ninavs2, to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to .2016, to DeadlyShadows-KuroOni, to SilverNeira, to LittleApollyon, to tigergirl1723, to Guest, to Girl-luvs-manga, to Guest, to Scarlett Winds, to hella happy (Guest), to DeityOfDeadlyRose, to McflyGoonieFaxFan, to Guest, to silverfoxkurama, to Amrit (Guest), to Shannyrox101, to Guest, to icantfindacreativeusername, to GreenOnBlack, to Guest, to ThePhantomismyLove, to ScottDerekLover and to Dormidera for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

 _I was too busy watching the scene unfold exactly as it did in the movie, almost relieved that nothing has changed. That I didn't see that one of the men aimed their rifle at me. But I felt it when the bullet hit me. I felt it when my body it the concrete after I was shot. I heard the screams of the panicking crowd running away from the scene. I heard everything as if I was under the water. Until I couldn't hear anything. Until I couldn't feel anything, anymore._

* * *

When he first met Emma, she was one of the rare people that wanted to bring justice in Gotham. She wasn't scared to fight against the mob in Gotham's streets. She wasn't corrupted, she wasn't dishonest. When he first met her, Emma was one of the last people that were still honest in Gotham, along with James Gordon and Rachel Dawes. When he first met her, Emma was a mystery and she still was.

Emma knew almost everything about him and about the things that was going on in Gotham. She was right about Ra's and right about the Joker. She knew about him being the Batman. She was willing to protect his secret. Still, Bruce Wayne didn't know Emma Sanders, not as well as she knew him. He knew that she was loyal to her friends. He knew that she risked her life to protect the people of Gotham. He knew that she was very close to James Gordon. He knew she died at the hands of the Joker.

He came to care for her. He came to care for the mysterious woman more than he thought he did. He came to like her red hair, he came to like the freckles on her nose and shoulders, he came to like her green eyes and especially her smell. It was a combination of bergamot, jasmine and wild strawberry. He came to like the occasional kiss on the cheek, she gave him. Or the way, she would go red in the face everytime she did it.

Now she was gone, it came as a shock. He felt his stomach dropped, it became hard to breathe. His heart was beating wildly and yet it felt as if it didn't beat anymore. She was laying on the ground, people running away from the scene and Emma wasn't moving. Her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. But he knew better, she has been hit right in the chest. She wasn't asleep. She was dead.

* * *

The two corpses have been brought to his morgue. Dr. Bill Johnson waited for the police officers to leave the room. He understood their grieving of these two respectable detectives. James Gordon and Emma Sanders were good at their jobs and it was a real pleasure for him to work with them everyday. He just wished he didn't have to do this. He just wished this day would never come. Because he won't be able to perform their autopsies. Not alone.

He unzipped the first bag and he was looking at James Gordon.

"They're gone." Johnson said.

James Gordon opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He groaned as he opened his shirt under which he was wearing a bullet proof vest. "This is going to bruise."

"No doubt." Johnson retorted. "I hope you are very aware of what you are doing, James?"

"It was the only choice I have left to protect my family." Gordon stood up. "What about Sanders?"

"She's still breathing." Johnson said walking up to the second bag.

Emma Sanders sat up with a hand on her chest. "This hurt like a bitch." She groaned.

* * *

I took off the bullet proof vest, and noticed the nasty bruise the bullet left right above my right breast. I put my uniform in a bag and dressed in my new set of clothes. A black tank top, skinny jeans, a purple hoodie and a dark jacket over it. I walked back into the Lab where Johnson and Gordon were talking in hushed tones.

"Thanks Doc." I said tying up my hair.

"It was my pleasure." Johnson answered. "What's next?"

"Sanders and I are going in hiding but we'll keep an eye out." Gordon told him.

"You're staying together?"

"Yeah." I replied immediately. "We stick together." I put on a baseball cap and pulled the hoodie over it. "Thanks again, Doc."

"Yeah, thank you Dr. Johnson." Gordon nodded at the man. "If you could just…"

"I won't say a word." Johnson shook his hand. "Now, you two need to go before someone sees you."

* * *

We went through the back door and walked side by side away from the morgue. We took small alleys, shortcuts. Everyone thought we were dead, Barbara thought her husband was gone. Bruce probably thought I was gone too. How is he feeling right now? He's grieving? Is he angry? Does he want revenge? In the movie, when he thought that Gordon was gone, he went after Maroni and went as far as breaking his legs. When Rachel died, he was just broken. What was he feeling thinking that I was gone? Was he broken or angry? It didn't matter either way, I had things to do.

* * *

"I can't believe you kept this old flat for years." Gordon said as we got in.

"I thought it might come in handy later." I retorted going to the mini fridge. I pulled out a beer. "Stephens will stop by later. With food, I hope."

"Thanks." Gordon took the beer I handed to him. "Electricity still running?"

"Yeah, you can watch TV." I nodded taking off my baseball cap and ruffling my hair. "Actually, that's all we have to do. Watching TV and waiting."

And that's what we did. We waited. Stephens stopped by quickly, he dropped us some food and told us about Harvey calling up for a press conference the next day. And he left shortly after.

It was a necessary evil to make the people we love the most in this world believe that we are dead. We didn't have a choice, the Joker was coming after us both and one way or another he would have hurt the people we love. Neither Gordon and I were ready to take this risk. So, we took matter in our hands to make sure he won't hurt anybody. But I knew that he would. I knew he would do something to hurt them. He was going to kill Rachel and Harvey, unless I could stop it.

* * *

I had other things on my mind. Gordon was sleeping on the couch and I was sitting on the windowsill. Looking out at the city lights. I was thinking about Bruce, about Sue and Liam. I thought about Barbara and her children, she was probably mourning for Gordon's death. Probably mourning for me too. I thought about the Joker, out there somewhere waiting for Batman to reveal his true face. I knew what was the next step. Batman would let the mask fall in order to stop the killings and the Joker would try to kill him. Except that Bruce Wayne would never get to hand himself over, Harvey would do it for him. All I hoped for was that things would turn out alright, at least for this part.

Concerning Harvey and Rachel abduction, I knew the address. I knew where they would be and I was planning on freeing them once the Joker would be behind bars. Of course, I could have given the address to Bruce, since the beginning, I could have. But I needed for Bruce to believe, for Batman to believe that the Joker really had them. The Joker needed to think that he had the upper hand. I wanted him to believe that he had some leverage on us. Some leverage on Batman.

I didn't want the story to go off course. To go differently that it went in the movies. But I wanted it to change, I wanted Harvey to live, for Batman to be seen as a hero and not as a vulgar criminal. It seemed clear to me that things were starting to get out of my controls. But it wasn't too late for me to fix that, I still could do something for that.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've called this press conference for two reasons." Harvey started. Gordon and I sat on the couch watching him. "Firstly, to assure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done over the Joker killings is being done." Murmurs rose from the room. "Secondly, because the Batman has offered to turn himself in. But first, let's consider the situation." Gordon and I exchanged a look. "Should we give in to this terrorist's demands? Do we really think he's gonna…?"

"You'd rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens?" A woman cut Harvey off. And my heart skipped a beat. I knew he was going to be there. I did. Still, I was happy to see him which was strange considering that I saw two days ago.

The crowd agreed to what she said, Gordon scoffed. "As long as Batman is protecting them, they're okay with him. And now he's criminal?"

"They're afraid of the Joker because he's not scared of Batman." I retorted.

"We've been happy to let Batman clean up our streets till now." Harvey continued.

"Things are worse than ever." A police officer yelled. Again, the people around agreed to his words.

"Yes, they are." So did Harvey. "But the night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you…the dawn is coming." Harvey said. "One day, the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken. But to us, not to this madman."

"No more dead cops." A second officer shouted.

"Yeah."

"He should turn himself in." Another man yelled.

"Give us the Batman! Come on!" "Where is he?" All of those kind of words were coming from the crowd. It felt unfair back then when it was all just a movie. Now, it felt different. I understood what they were feeling. I understood they wanted the killings to end but Bruce never wished for all this to happen. He never wished or hoped that one day the citizens of the city he was protecting, would come to hate him one day. Would come to fear the Joker more than they love the Batman.

"So be it. Take the Batman into custody." Harvey ordered to the officers next to him. "I am the Batman." He finally said. Confusion rose among the crowd.

"What? What the hell is he doing?" Gordon exclaimed while they handcuffed him.

"Buying some time for the real one." I retorted. "He wants the Joker out of the circulation and the only one that can do this, is Batman." I got up.

"Well, we need to call Stephens." Gordon said getting up and getting his phone. "If they follow the procedure, they're going to move Dent to the Central Holding. If we want any chance to get to the Joker, we have to be in this convoy."

"I'm all in." I nodded to Gordon, getting up too.

* * *

We sat behind the wheels of the GPD truck that will take Harvey to the Central. Gordon and I were both dressed in Special Unit uniform. We had the whole gear, the helmet, the vest, everything.

It started off quietly. Nothing to signal. It didn't stop me from feeling anxious, asking myself the eternal question: "and what if something goes wrong?" Anything could go wrong at this point? The Joker might not come or Harvey could actually be killed right there, right now. Everything and anything could happen at this point.

"Obstruction ahead, obstruction ahead." Came up on the radio. "All units divert down onto Lower Fifth. I repeat, exit down."

I just sighed deeply and looked briefly over at Jim. We drove passed a fire truck on fire. See the irony in that? I do. Anyway, I knew it was the Joker. He was leading us into a trap, leading us where he wanted us to be. The streets were empty after all. No one around. It could only be him.

As soon as we got on Lower Fifth, things got downhill. Heavy trucks appeared out of nowhere, that was to be expected, and started to jeopardize the convoy. It went a little bit chaotic. The trucks expected the police cars out of the road before trying to get us off of the road.

"We've got company." I radioed the SWAT team that was ahead of us. "We need back up."

But a truck crashed into them, sending them in the river. It wasn't over though. A bigger truck rode on our left side. A door slid open and the Joker was officially in the place.

He fired at us immediately; the truck behind us kept pushing us forward. Joker switched weapons and again fired at us. There was nothing we could do, except keep driving. And then he switched for the bazooka.

The Joker fired his bazooka and hit the police car riding in front of us. The car was still on the road, still rolling. The Joker fired again and this time the police car didn't resist. We were left without an escort.

And then he came.

The Tumbler was in front of us, riding in our direction. Gordon kept to his course until the very last moment. He veered to the right and the Tumbler collided with the truck behind. One truck down but the Joker was still on our tails. He loaded his weapon, aimed it at us, and hit…the Tumbler.

We went around a car and lost control of the truck. The truck skidded off and came to stop in the middle of the road. We didn't waste any more time before moving again. We had to get Harvey to safety and give Batman more time.

As soon as we were back on the road, the Joker's truck was onto us. We exited Lower Fifth and were now driving in the City. A helicopter was flying over our heads. But as it did in the movie, it got caught in some wires. It went out of control. It flew in circles several times before it crashed in the streets, right in front of us. The skeleton of the flying object bumped over the truck. We kept on going.

Batman was back in the game. He drove to the Joker's truck. We drove a little further, letting Batman taking care of the crazy man. And he did.

"The truck's down." I said looking at the right outside window. Gordon stopped the truck. I took off my helmet, grabbed my shotgun and got out of the truck.

I ripped the hood off of me, my red hair free. I fell into steps with Gordon, both running to where the Joker's truck has been intercepted. We saw Batman on his bike, the Joker on foot. Both about to meet halfway but at the last moment, Batman swerved his bike to the left. The bike slid on the concrete before finishing its course in the wrecked truck.

In a matter of seconds, the Joker was standing over Batman. In a matter of seconds, we were aiming our shotguns right at the Joker's and his thugs' head.

"We got you, you son of the bitch." Gordon said to the Joker.

"Move and you're dead." I warned his thugs.

* * *

The Joker was being put away, Harvey was talking to the journalists, and I thought for one split second that everything I've done so far was finally paying off. Things were under control. The doubts that I was having before, just vanished at this very moment.

* * *

 _But everything wasn't over. There was still Wuertz. He has walked around the MCU for weeks, thinking that we ignored everything about him. We gave him the information that we wanted him to have but in the chaos that took place tonight, Wuertz wasn't under our surveillance. He was free to do whatever he wanted and after all the man we lost tonight, his presence was needed. If I had seen him took Harvey away, it would have been too late for me to do something. But I didn't see him took Harvey. I didn't._

 _But let's not go too fast. Everything in time._

* * *

"Stand away! All of you!" Gordon yelled as we arrived where the prisoners were being held. "I don't want anything for his mob lawyer to use, you understand?"

"Back from the dead." The mayor walked up to us.

"I, uh, couldn't risk my family's safety." Jim replied shaking his hand.

"What do we got?" He asked.

"Nothing. No matches on prints, DNA, dental." Gordon informed him. "Clothing is custom, no labels."

"Nothing in his pockets but knives and lint. No name. No other alias." I finished for Gordon. "Believe we looked."

"Go home." The Mayor retorted. "The clown'll keep till morning. Go get some rest. You're gonna need it. Tomorrow, Gordon, you take the big job." The Mayor continued. "You don't have any say in the matter. Commissioner Gordon."

My face split in two. I grinned madly and applauded along with the other officers. "You deserve it, Boss." I congratulated him, hugging him briefly.

* * *

I changed in more casual clothes, as casual as a buttoned up white shirt and dark suit trousers could be. I breathed deeply as the lift was going up to the loft. The doors opened on the quiet room, lit dimly. I stepped further into the loft, looking around me. Happy to be back. It was a strange feeling. This wasn't my place and yet I was glad to be here.

"Miss Sanders?"

"Hello, Alfred." I smiled at the Butler. "You're still up?" Alfred walked up to me and hugged me tightly. "I missed you too, Alfred."

He pulled away from me. "How is this possible?"

"I faked the whole thing." I replied. "A necessary evil."

"Master Wayne was…devastated." Alfred told me. "He would be happy to see you."

"Where is he?" I asked him. As an answer, Alfred looked over my shoulder. I turned around and he was standing in front of me, in casual clothes. "Hello, Bruce." I greeted him softly.

"Call me if you need anything." Alfred said before leaving the room.

"I, uh, I had to do it." I started. "I didn't know he was going to take a shot at me but…it was a possibility."

In two strides, Bruce reached me, he trapped my face in his hands and before I could take a breath, his lips were on mine. His lips were soft and warm and so inviting. It sent a chill down my spine, sparks through my veins. I put my hands around his neck, and leaned into him a bit more. We pulled away for lack of air.

"I missed you too." I smiled up at him.

* * *

 _ **Really hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to LittleApollyon, to Julia N SnowMiko, to grapejuice101, to x NikiSt x, to Wolfy-Queen, to Shannyrox101, to josephguy217, to Great i dea, to Lady Deebo, to Bluemachine, to DarkDust27, to notsofrilly, to KoreanMusicFan, to Thetigerlovecats, to Girl-luvs-manga, to Guest, to Ninavs2, to ShadowTeir, to nycsinger16, to NotSureHowToMingle, to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to .2017, to danig01, to bigfan22, to Dormidera, to elle (Guest), to SilverNeira, to Luna Silveria, to nyaw2468, to 252020, to fanfic authoress, to Sapphire (Guest), to White Alchemist Taya, to FreeSpiritSeeker, to Vasilisa Westwood, to Reading-Stories-Only, to Becca (Guest), to Awesomeotaku 123, to yellowroseofthenw, to Lara Barnes for their fantastic review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

After being refreshed and putting on clean clothes, Bruce and I were lying down on his bed. Facing each other.

"I'm sorry." I said grazing his face with my fingers.

"Why?" He replied in a whisper.

"I wasn't sure." I answered in the same tone. "I knew about Gordon but about me…I wasn't sure."

"So, you didn't think it was worth mentioning?" Bruce asked.

"I knew in advance that Gordon would make it out alive because that was his plans." I explained. "I knew that Joker was after me. I didn't know when he would act on it. So, I thought it wasn't worth mentioning." I pulled him to me in a tight hug. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Don't do this ever again." Bruce said in my neck.

"I'll try very hard." I answered. My phone ringing broke the tranquil atmosphere of the moment. "Sanders."

" _Rachel Dawes just called."_ It was Stephens. _"Dent's missing."_

"What? Rachel called?" I asked sitting up.

" _Yeah, she was asking after him. Wanted to know where he was?"_ Stephens answered.

I glanced down at Bruce who was sitting next to me. "You called Gordon?"

" _On his way, over here."_ Stephens retorted. _"Rookie?"_

"Yeah."

" _Wuertz was the last one to see him."_ Stephens informed me.

I remained quiet for a few seconds. "I'll meet you at the MCU." I hung up. "Get ready for Gordon's call. Harvey went missing."

"What about Rachel?" Bruce asked.

"She's the one who called." I told him. "And that worries me."

"He changed his plans." He followed me through the loft.

"And probably the locations." I continued through the loft, grabbing keys and helmet.

"Where are you going?"

"Trying to buy us some time." And I left.

* * *

My first stop was 25052nd street where Rachel Dawes was supposed to be but I checked and she was safe at her flat waiting for Harvey's news. The warehouse was empty. There was no one, no bomb, nothing. Already knowing that I'd find nothing at Cicero, I went anyway just to be sure. The Joker had changed his plans and maybe, just maybe, Harvey was his only victim. But where did he put Harvey?

"Boss?" I answered as I rushed back to my bike.

" _Sanders, where are you?"_ He asked breathlessly.

"Near Cicero." I replied quickly.

" _Turn around. Go to 52_ _nd_ _Apple Street."_ Gordon ordered me. _"We'll join you there."_

* * *

An old building stood at 52nd Apple Street. I ran to the building but it was locked up. "Can anybody hear me?" I froze when I heard the voice. It wasn't Harvey, it was a woman. It wasn't Rachel but who was it. I grabbed my gun and shot the padlock. "I'm here." She continued to scream and my heart started to beat wildly when her voice became clearer. Another door was in my way, I kicked it open. "Emma, thank God, you're here."

"Sue." I breathed out.

I took a step forward only for me to be blown away by the sudden explosion. I don't know how far I flew, I don't why the Joker took Sue instead of Rachel. All I know is that it was my fault. That the Joker changed his plans because of my intervention. I learned it the hard way.

* * *

They took me to the Gotham General Hospital. Bruised, wounded, broken ribs here and there, I was okay unlike Harvey. Unlike Sue. They stitched me up, examined me but I could barely hear them. My ears were ringing from the explosion, from the shock of losing a friend. My heart felt heavy and full of regrets. In the end, I came to understand her choice to protect Liam instead of Loeb. In the end, I came to realize that I wanted her to forgive me for my outburst. I wanted Sue to forgive her stupid friend. And the Joker took her from me. He killed her and I left her to die.

"Where is she?" Someone yelled in the hallway. "Where is she?"

"Dr. Malone, please!" A woman begged him. "You can't go in there."

The door to my room slammed open. Liam Malone stood in the doorway, staring at me furiously. He stomped towards and grabbed my shoulders harshly. "What did you do?" He yelled angrily. "Answer me, what did you do?"

I didn't react, I deserved this punishment. I deserved this anger, this hatred. _His_ , more than anybody else. Security guard pulled him away and slammed him into the wall. The nurses rushed to my side and checked if I was alright.

"This is all your fault." He said calmer than before but angered still. "If you haven't dragged her into this, if you haven't asked her to help you. She would still be alive." He choked on the last part. "She…would…would still be alive."

"I'm sorry." I apologized choking up a sob. "I'm sorry." I finally sobbed.

I cried and apologized over and over again as Liam left the room.

* * *

I was to be kept under observation. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be elsewhere, somewhere I could forget everything about the Joker, Gotham and Sue. Somewhere I wouldn't know so much.

I fell in the sweet comfort of sleep. No dreams, no thoughts, no planning ahead. Nothing. It was sweet oblivion, a welcomed oblivion. However, this sweet oblivion lasted but a few hours. I felt fuzzy, I ached everywhere when I woke. The backlash of almost being caught in an explosion. I wonder how Bruce does it everyday without going to a proper hospital.

A small bag was left in the room. Clean clothes were inside with a note. _"You were sleeping. -B"_ I smiled softly. I changed into those new clothes, moving was painful. Simple things such as bending over, hurt more than I've hurt before. Legs, stomach and arms were sore.

* * *

I found Rachel in the corridor, getting out of a room, probably Harvey's. Her hand was over her mouth and she was crying. "Rachel? Are you alright?" I asked her.

"It's Harvey." She replied. "He's…been burned very badly." I remained quiet. "He doesn't want to see me. He doesn't want me in there with him. He refused medication, skin grafts. I've never seen him like that before." She took a deep breath. "So angry."

"Give him time. Maybe, he'll come around to it." I offered, knowing well my words were empty.

"I don't know. I hope so." Rachel retorted. We remained silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry about Sue."

Hearing her name send a jolt of pain through my heart. "It wasn't your fault." I said simply.

"Detective Sanders, Attorney Dawes." Maroni greeted us.

"Today's really not the day." I warned him.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He smiled.

Before I could think about it, I sprang towards him to punch him. "Detective." Rachel pulled me back. "He's not worth it."

"I guess I deserved it." Maroni nursed his jaw.

"And much more." I said through gritted teeth.

A door closed behind us. Maroni looked up. "This craziness, it's too much."

"Should've thought about that before you left the clown out of the box." Gordon replied walking past us.

"You want him?" Maroni continued as Rachel and I started after Gordon. "I can tell you where he'll be this afternoon."

Until then, I hadn't thought about what I knew. What I learned from watching the movie. No matter how hard I tried to forget, no matter how hard I tried to stifle the memory, it just came flooding back and I knew what was coming. Coleman Reese.

Still I wondered how Maroni could know where the Joker would be. I mean Lau was nowhere to be found and the money was secured in the MCU building. Except, the Joker blew up the MCU building and probably took the money with him. It was more likely. No one would have been able to stop him.

"Where are you going?" Gordon asked us as we followed him.

"We're coming with you." Rachel answered. "I want to be here when you'll arrest the Joker."

"Same here." I said. "I need to see the end of this."

Gordon grabbed my elbow and pulled me closer to him. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I can do this Jim." I assured him. "And if I stay home, I might go crazy."

"Let's go." He said after staring at me after a few seconds.

* * *

Back at the MCU, the SWAT team was already in the building. Stephens patted my back as I walked past him. I smiled at him as I continued further into the building. I took off my jacket and grabbed a bullet vest. "Take off your blazer and put this on." I said handing one to Rachel. "Stick to me." I told Rachel. "Follow my instructions." She nodded as she finished putting on her bullet proof vest.

"…I want auxiliary units to cover all possible getaway routes." Gordon was yelling his orders. "This is our chance. Stopping the Joker is our priority…"

"Hey, Jim. Get a load of this." Stephens called out looking at the TV.

Rachel and I turned our heads towards the TV. _"Let's take the next caller."_ The Anchorman, Engel, continued his interview.

" _Harvey Dent didn't want to give into this maniac. You think you know better than him?"_ A viewer asked on the phone.

"Do you think he really knows who Batman is?" Rachel asked me.

"Yes, he does." I replied. "But he's playing a dangerous game."

"… _we wish him a speedy recovery. Because God knows, we need him now."_ Engel said. There was another call. _"Who is this?"_

" _I had a vision of a world without Batman."_ It was the Joker. _"The Mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time. And it was so boring. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. If Coleman Reese isn't dead in 60 minutes then I blow up a hospital."_

"I want you to call in every officer." Gordon ordered. "Tell them to head…"

"Change of plans." I grabbed Rachel by the arm. "I'm gonna need you to check police officers and their families. Look for Hospital admissions."

"Are you ordering me around?" Rachel asked as we walked towards Gordon.

"I kind of like it." I smirked. "Boss, we're right behind you."

Gordon nodded. "Alright, everybody, just get a move on."

* * *

GCN building was crowded with civilians probably worried about their relatives in the hospital. Gordon and two officers got in while Rachel and I remained in the car, in front of the building.

"What about O'Brien and Richards?" I asked Rachel while she was using my laptop.

"No relatives admitted to a Gotham hospital." She replied. "Do I want to know how you got access to every hospital admissions of Gotham City?"

"No, you don't." Someone in the crowd took his chance and shot the glass doors. My instinct was to duck down and to pull Rachel with me. I radioed up the other vehicles. "Move all the cars around the back. I repeat get all the cars around the back."

I followed the cars around the back why Rachel kept looking. "No one on Zachary's or Burns' sides, either."

"Keep looking." I told her as Gordon pushed Reese in truck.

We were right behind Gordon's and Reese's vehicle. "Patrolman Berg has wife in a hospital. Lieutenant Ramirez' mother is in, too."

"Ramirez is not in that car. Get a hold of Gordon."

Rachel grabbed her phone and called him. "Commissioner, one of your men, has someone in the hospital. His name is…" She stopped talking and hung up. "He already knew."

We stopped at the red lights, I knew a car was coming and I also knew that a Lamborghini was going to intercept it. I saw it happened as soon the light turned green, a black truck came at high speed, the Lamborghini moved past us and came just between the van and the truck. The impact was more violent than I expected it to be.

* * *

"Bruce?" Rachel frowned up when she saw who the driver was.

"Rachel?" Bruce said back.

"The EMT should be here in a few minutes." I informed them both walking towards Gordon's SUV. "Is everybody alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Gordon answered.

"Good." I walked back to the Lamborghini. "Where's Rachel?"

"On the phone." Bruce told me. "Checking in on Harvey."

"I can't believe you just crashed a Lamborghini." I told him. "Come on, let's get you out."

"That's Mr. Wayne, isn't it?" Gordon came up to us. "That was a very brave thing you did."

"Trying to catch the light?" Bruce retorted.

"You weren't protecting the van?" Gordon asked him.

Rachel joined us and stood next to me. "Why? Who's in it?" He looked behind him as Reese was being transferred in another vehicle. He gave the man a slight nod. "Don't you think I should go to the hospital?"

"Unbelievable." Rachel scoffed next to me.

"Don't watch a whole lot of news, do you, Mr. Wayne?" A loud bang was heard throughout the city.

Gotham General just went up in flames.


End file.
